Unexpected Outcomes
by Xyst
Summary: (Set after 2x08) Lexa wants a marriage between her brother and Clarke to solidify the truce but Bellamy tells Lexa that he and Clarke are already engaged. Now in order to keep the peace, Bellamy and Clarke have to go through with the marriage. Slowly, their feelings about each other start to change as the wedding nears and even more so after.
1. Secret Engagement

**So I decided to make a longer fic rather than another short one. I'm terrible at one-shots. I've always preferred longer stories. Of course it's Bellarke, they're my obsession these days but a slow burn Bellarke. Not too slow though, I promise. I know what it's like to read 10 chapters and then finally get some sort of couple action haha. Anyway, I'll be updating as I write but I hope you all enjoy :) **

**The story is set after 2x08. Everything that has happened in the show has happen in the fic except the Finn/Clarke kiss. Clarke did not kiss Finn before he died.**

* * *

"My people are still not happy with what you did," Lexa commented. Clarke looked up at her. She and Bellamy were on the opposing side of a table, covered in maps and sketches, of Lexa. It had been a week since Clarke had killed Finn. Thinking about it hurt but not like it did in the first few days. As the days progressed, Bellamy had helped Clarke understand that yes- she would have to live with what she had done but she had spared Finn so much suffering. He had recognized it himself at the end when he had thanked her. Thinking of her actions hurt but she did not regret them. Given the chance she would do it all over again if it meant she could help Finn one last time. Clarke cleared her thoughts and snapped back to the conversation.

"I know but it's already been done now," she declared, not wanting to show weakness. Lexa looked between Bellamy and Clarke. She had not been happy when Clarke had brought Bellamy along (neither had Clarke but Bellamy had made it very clear he wasn't letting her go alone anymore) but after Clarke's defiant statement about Bellamy being her co-leader, Lexa had had no choice but to let him in. Whatever they wanted to say to Clarke, they would say to Bellamy and vice-versa, that is just how the two had grown accustomed to do things.

"You are a brave leader Clarke," Lexa eyed her; it seemed as if she wanted to add more to the statement but thought better of it.

"As are you," Clarke returned. "Now have we settled all aspects of our alliance?" Clarke asked trying to keep it formal. They had spent hours agreeing and disagreeing to what exactly the treaty entitled, and where exactly each party's boundaries lie. Bellamy had attempted flirting (and in a very small percentile succeeded) to lay claim to what he knew was good hunting ground. Lexa had acted indifferent but Clarke knew how girls reacted to Bellamy's antics by now and she had seen Lexa ease up a little on the restrictions and look just second longer at Bellamy than she should have. It took everything in Clarke not to roll her eyes. Though Bellamy's flirting could be _very_ annoying to Clarke, she had to give him credit. He had gotten them a little more land.

"Almost… there is one more thing," Lexa answered. "It is a custom among many tribes to marry a powerful couple amongst each other to fortify their alliance." Clarke couldn't hide her surprise. There were a lot of things she had considered the grounders wanted but she had never thought of marriage. It should have been obvious. People have been doing it for centuries. Clarke remembered reading history books of future kings and queens that would get engaged at birth as a result of an alliance their parents had made. "Most times it is the leaders that marry." Clarke gulped.

"You want to marry Clarke?" Bellamy blurted out incredulously. Clarke glanced over at him, wide-eyed by his sudden outburst. He shot her a confused look.

"No," Lexa grinned devilishly. "The marriage must always be between a man and a woman so that they may produce an heir." Lexa looked over at Bellamy and let her eyes roam up and down his body. _Oh my God_, Lexa wanted to marry Bellamy. Bellamy shifted next to her, clearly uncomfortable with the conversation. He looked over at Clarke and she looked at him. Not a word was said but they both understood that neither wanted to marry any grounder. Clarke turned to face Lexa again.

"You want to marry Bellamy then?" Clarke asked, ready to strike the idea down. Lexa let out a huff of air.

"Though the idea does intrigue me, I cannot be a part of the marriage. I am already married," Lexa stated. Clarke was relieved that Bellamy wouldn't have to marry Lexa but was worried because she knew a marriage was still going to happen.

"So what then?" Bellamy now glared at Lexa. Clarke could tell he was tired of her games.

"I have a brother. He is next in line if anything were to happen to me and the next obvious choice… for Clarke to marry," Lexa explained. _No. No no no no no,_ was all that ran through Clarke's head. She did NOT want to marry a grounder, she wanted to be with her people.

"But Clarke can't marry either," Bellamy stated. Clarke glanced at Bellamy. His face was one of sheer determination. She didn't understand what Bellamy was doing but she trusted him so she looked over at Lexa, mimicking his brave face.

"And why is that?" Lexa was not happy.

"She is already spoken for," Bellamy announced. Lexa's eyes flashed over to Clarke, who despite her determination not to, had a worried look on her face. She did not like to be in the dark.

After inspecting Clarke, Lexa simply stated, "but you are not married."

"Yet…" Bellamy countered immediately. "We're engaged and to be married. Technically we would have been married by now had you not declared war on us." Bellamy's voice didn't waiver for a second. His determination to keep both of them safe seemed to outweigh everything else. Clarke felt like it was finally safe to breathe again. Of course Bellamy would come up with something. Why did she ever doubt him? Obviously, they weren't getting married but it was a good cover. Lexa was bit shocked looking at the two.

"Is this true?" Lexa directed toward Clarke.

"Yes," Clarke replied with confidence. "Bellamy's the only man I will be marrying." Lexa looked back and forth between them.

"Very well then. I suppose we will have to forgo the marriage unless circumstances change," Lexa stared at Clarke.

"Oh they won't be," Bellamy said, entwining his and Clarke's fingers together. "I can promise you that." Clarke's heart skipped a beat. She prayed they weren't getting themselves into something they couldn't get out of later.

"Then that concludes our treaty here today," Lexa finished. Bellamy and Clarke nodded to her and turned, beginning to walk out of the tent.

"Oh husband, does this mean you'll be giving me foot massages every night now?" Clarke teased Bellamy but made sure to keep her voice low so only he could possibly hear her. Bellamy snorted.

"Only if you promise me some mind-blowing sex afterwards," He winked back at her. Clarke rolled her eyes.

"Is there anything else you think about Bellamy?" Bellamy smiled. He began to say something but was cut off.

"I must warn you before you leave," Lexa's voice seemed to reverberate in the tent, "I have scouts everywhere constantly watching and _if _I find out you have lied today, there will be consequences." Clarke gulped, happy their backs were still to her.

"Lied about what?" Indra asked as she walked into the tent, glancing from Lexa to Clarke and Bellamy. Lexa said something they could not understand in grounder tongue to Indra but if Indra's stare at their still intertwined hands were any indication, she now knew of their 'engagement'. Indra looked back up at them in disgust. She didn't seem to buy the story.

"Engaged now, are we?" She asked.

"Yes, we are," Clarke replied affirmatively, squeezing Bellamy's hand. Indra glared at Clarke. She didn't buy it one bit.

"Well that calls for a celebration then, doesn't it?" Indra's scowl still remained intact. She looked to Lexa and back. "I say we celebrate together. Along with your people marrying you, we will too… to give you our… _blessing_," Indra snarled. She was challenging them. Clarke's face remained impassive but inside she was freaking out. It wasn't a joke anymore. If they didn't admit to their lies now, she would have to actually marry Bellamy. She trusted him more than anyone else but they weren't even remotely romantic. They looked at each other. They had no choice now. They couldn't back out.

"Alright," Bellamy finally responded. Indra smiled.

"The full moon is in 3 days. It is good luck to marry then and it'll give our people that chance to unify sooner," Indra said, obviously pushing them so one would admit the lie.

"We'll see you in three days then," Clarke affirmed, not ready to give Indra any satisfaction. The woman scowled before Bellamy brushed by her, dragging Clarke along.

They walked in silence until they reached their camp gates. The severity of what they had just done was finally settling in with them. They were getting _married._ A large crowd fronted by Kane and her mother were waiting for them behind the gates when the guards let them back in.

"So? What happened?" Abby asked nervously. Everyone in camp had been awaiting the official declaration of truce from the grounders. Clarke looked around at the nervous faces.

"The truce is official! The war is over!" Clarke yelled. She heard cheers from the crowd. "Bellamy even managed to negotiate for more territory and hunting grounds!" Yells of joy were heard from all around.

Her mother cupped Clarke's face. "I'm so proud of you Clarke Griffin," she rejoiced.

"Blake, actually," Bellamy interjected, "Clarke Blake." Clarke was going to kill him. She turned to glare at him. He smirked. "Oh wait, not for 3 more days. Oops, sorry princess." He wasn't sorry, not in the least. He was enjoying this.

"What is he talking about?" Her mother asked. Clarke turned back to look at her.

She put on her biggest fake smile. "We're engaged!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Unfortunately, I don't have a beta so there were probably many mistakes throughout. This was written quickly so I do apologize. Hope to see you next chapter.**


	2. Abby

"What were you thinking you idiot!" Clarke yelled at Bellamy.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe I thought it'd be a good idea to tell your mother WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Bellamy yelled right back, obviously annoyed by her nagging. Clarke shot him a death glare.

"Bellamy," she warned, "my mother _has _to believe this is real."

"Why?" Bellamy shot her a confused look. Clarke let her eyes shift to the ground.

"She would NEVER let me marry you," Clarke admitted. She looked up at him. "She… well… let's just say you're not her number one choice for me. She sees you as someone… she sees you as the man who shot our chancellor." She didn't like admitting that. Bellamy was not a bad person but no matter what she had said, her mom didn't listen. She watched as emotions played across Bellamy's face until finally reaching anger.

"Well I hate to break it to you but she's no angel either," Bellamy snarled. Clarke knew how much he struggled with who he was and who he wanted to be and she was not about to let him go down that bad path again.

"Look, it doesn't matter." She stepped closer to him. "_I_ know who you are and I know you are a good person. She just…" Clarke didn't know how to finish the sentence and Bellamy looked away.

"Thanks but it doesn't change the fact that this marriage still has to happen in order for us to keep our heads." He looked back at her. "I know you don't want to disappoint mommy by bringing me home," he spat, "but we don't have a choice anymore." He gave her one last glance before he turned to head out. Just as he was about to exit the tent, Clarke spoke.

"I wouldn't be ashamed of you," she said quietly. Bellamy stopped in his tracks. Clarke slowly walked over to him. "I would be proud." She put her hand on his arm and slowly turned him to face her. He kept a straight face but Clarke knew what was probably going on underneath. "I know how you see yourself Bellamy but if you could only see the way I see you… you are so brave and strong. You helped 100 kids, sent to _die_, somehow survive in this new, cruel world. Yes we lost people along the way but you _never_ stopped fighting for us." Clarke let her face show just how much she wanted him to understand. "I would be _so proud_ to bring you home Bellamy Blake."

Bellamy's faux disinterest was long gone by now but Clarke sensed that he didn't know how to deal with his emotions. She got up on her tip toes and put her arms around him. Bellamy hesitated for a moment but then relaxed and put his arms around her. They were not the hugging type but something about their separation had made them realize just how much they needed each other. There was no pretending to be indifferent towards one another anymore. They cared about each other and Clarke knew that at the end of the day, they would die for one another. Clarke closed her eyes and took in everything about him, his smell, his curly hair that was now tickling her cheek, his calloused hands huge on her tiny back. They had started off so badly but here they were now, depending on each other.

"Clarke, we need to talk about-," her mother walked into the tent but froze at the sight of them. Bellamy and Clarke quickly let go of one another and put a few feet between themselves. Yes, they were close but they were not comfortable showing their dependency on others. Clarke shifted awkwardly and looked at Bellamy. He was trying to look anywhere but at her mother. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt such an… intimate moment," her mother said stiffly. "I just wanted to talk to you, if you have a moment." She was trying not to look at Bellamy too. The tension and awkwardness in the air was suffocating.

"Just give me a few minutes. I'll come find you," Clarke agreed.

"Alright," her mother replied. She finally looked over to Bellamy, back at Clarke and left. Clarke let out a breath.

"Wouldn't your mother understand that this is the only way to get around the treaty rules? She wants peace just as badly as us," Bellamy noted.

"She wants peace but she'd never let her daughter pay the price. I know her and she would try and renegotiate with Lexa and our lie will be blown over. I don't know about you but I don't think Lexa will want to keep a truce with people who lied during a mere treaty." Bellamy ran his hand through his hair, trying to think of something. "Even _if_ she agrees to the plan, she'll give us away. Lexa said she'd have people always watching and we can't afford my mother's disapproval clueing them in."

Bellamy sighed. "So what? We pretend we're actually some dorky couple that just got engaged in front of the entire camp?" He asked.

"Yes, they have to believe it so that Lexa can too," Clarke affirmed. She looked into his eyes and knew he understood. "And also, we are so not going to be 'dorky'." Bellamy let out a small laugh.

"Okay then, but I plan to have a lot of fun with this," Bellamy smirked as he started walking towards the exit. "Especially teasing your mother," he shouted back. Clarke's eyes went wide.

"Bellamy!" She screamed. _God, this was going to end badly_ she thought as she ran after him and for the second time tonight, she felt like killing him. "Bellamy Blake! I'm going to fucking kill you!" She finally caught up to him but it was too late, he was standing in front of her mother. Clarke cleared her throat. "Hi, mom." Abby looked at her, a bit stunned by her language.

"Everything okay?" she asked Clarke.

"Yeah, of course. Bellamy was just… being Bellamy," she tried to laugh off. She turned to Bellamy and gave him a big "you're so dead" smile. Bellamy smiled back at her.

"I just wanted to come over here and talk to you about your daughter. Clarke is nervous, that's all," Bellamy beamed.

"Oh," Abby said a little stunned.

"I understand that our engagement was dropped on you, so I thought I should probably explain," Bellamy started. "Clarke and I are in love. I mean, I could tell Clarke had fallen in love with me the very first day down here but she was a trooper and played it off, didn't you princess?" Bellamy cooed. DEAD. That is what he was going to be.

"Ha. That's what he likes to think," Clarke joked and 'playfully' nudged him in the ribs but it was not nearly as soft as it looked.

"Well anyway, Clarke just couldn't keep her hands off of me and declared her love in front of our entire camp one day," Bellamy continued. She was grabbing a gun and shooting him after this. "I thought her little declaration was so cute so I decided to give us a chance." She was going to shoot him MULTIPLE times. "And here we are now, madly in love," Bellamy said poetically. She was shooting him in the groin.

"Don't listen to him, he's so full of himself," Clarke interjected playfully. Bellamy's story had gone on long enough. Abby tried to give a fake smile but it wasn't working. Clarke glared at Bellamy. This is serious she wordlessly said. Bellamy understood and his smirk faded.

"But seriously," he turned to look at Abby. "I love Clarke." Clarke caught herself turning to look at him. He had said it in such a way that it sounded so sincere. Clarke's heart skipped a beat. Never in a million years would she have expected that to come out of Bellamy's mouth. "I want to be with her for the rest of my life. After the truce, I decided that we were finally at a point where we could actually marry and my princess could have a nice wedding." Bellamy looked over at Clarke and tucked a loose hair behind her ear. Wow he was selling it. "Anyway, the grounders heard me when I proposed so they want us all to celebrate together- as a sign of unity," Bellamy finished. Abby didn't seem to know how to react.

"That's very sweet but Clarke," she said looking over to her daughter, "aren't you a little young for this?"

"Mom, I've grown up a lot since you sent us down here. I've had no choice but to grow up and face the real world. This is what I want. I want to be with Bellamy," she said grabbing his hand.

"Clarke, sweetie just listen-," Abby began.

"I love him," Clarke interrupted. She could have sworn she'd seen a muscle in his jaw jump. "I'm going to marry him, no matter what you say to me."

After a long silence Abby finally spoke, "Very well then. I suppose I should congratulate you," Abby said, holding out her arms. Clarke hugged her and they spun enough for Clarke to see Bellamy in the corner of her eye. She smiled at him. They had done it and she closed her eyes. Clarke was exhausted from the day and wanted badly to just go to bed. She opened her eyes again and let them focus on Bellamy. _OH GOD_. His smirk was back. If he dared-

"Well it's getting pretty late," he yawned. Abby pulled away and gave Clarke a kiss on the cheek. She looked over at Bellamy and nodded a good night. "We should probably go to bed," he said before Abby could leave. _Alright, not bad,_ Clarke thought. Bellamy put his arm around her and pulled her close. "Or we could _celebrate_ our engagement," Bellamy hinted. Clarke turned bright pink and looked sheepishly at her mother who had decided it was all too uncomfortable for her and gave them a fake smile as she began to walk away. Clarke was utterly humiliated. Once she was sure Abby was out of sight and sound, she turned around and punched Bellamy in the chest.

"Ow! That hurts," Bellamy mocked. She punched him again in the chest and then in the gut. Before she could get another punch in Bellamy caught her wrists and held them on either side of her face. They were merely an inch apart now. Clarke could see his light freckles and the faint scar above his lip. A new sort of electricity seemed to crack between them.

"Save it for the bedroom," he teased. Clarke shuddered. She could feel his warm breath on her lips.

"Ohhhhhh no, Blake. After that, you won't be getting anything in the bedroom for a long time," Clarke retorted, springing her hands free of his grip and stepping back. She needed to get back in her own bubble and gather her thoughts but Bellamy closed the distance between them again.

"Oh so there will be bedroom _fun _at some point though," Bellamy mused, using her words against her.

"You're an ass," she noted.

"That he is, but apparently he's your ass now," Octavia remarked as she walked toward them. Clarke took another step back but Bellamy did not seem to follow this time.

"Any woman would be lucky to have my ass. I'm told it's very nice," Bellamy voiced. Octavia snorted.

"Why again are you marrying him, Clarke?" Clarke filled Octavia in on what was happening. There was not a chance in hell Octavia would fall for their story. She knew they would never willingly get married. "That sucks for you but that now means that Bellamy is off my back and now on yours," Octavia beamed. Clarke rolled her eyes. "So you two are really going to go through with this? Get married?"

"We don't have a choice Octavia," Clarke replied. Octavia looked between them for a long minute before flashing them a smile.

"Well, at least now when you fight you can have great make-up sex afterwards," Octavia chimed in.

"OH my God!" Clarke threw her hands up. "Do you Blakes think of ANYTHING else!" Bellamy and Octavia laughed in unison. They were going to drive her crazy. "You two are absolutely unbelievable…" she started muttering as she turned towards the med bay.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bellamy called out. Clarke turned around.

"To sleep! I've had to deal with you all day!" Clarke called back. In seconds Bellamy was at her side.

"Uh-uh princess, you're with me." Bellamy put his hand on the small of her back and guided her in the opposite way… towards his tent.

"I'm not sleeping with you!" Clarke asserted. Bellamy laughed.

"No, you're not, but we're in this together now so we better do a damn good job selling it and we can't do that if we're sleeping on opposite sides of the camp," Bellamy explained. Clarke looked over at his tent.

"Fine, but one more inappropriate comment and I'm out," Clarke warned.

"I make no promises," Bellamy chuckled. They slowly made their way and walked to where Octavia was still standing. They said their good nights and were off. Bellamy held the flap door open for her as they walked in. "You can grab the bed," he said as he went for the blankets in the corner.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Clarke asked. There was only one bed.

"The floor. I'll be fine tonight," Bellamy reassured her. Clarke looked at the ground. He would wake up with terrible back aches and it was so cold, the ground was practically frozen solid.

"You'll freeze Bellamy," she noted as she took her thick jacket off. All she had underneath was a flimsy undershirt that exposed her bare shoulders and dipped down a bit at the neckline. Bellamy averted his eyes. Clarke wanted to let out a little laugh. He had seen more than half of the 100 girls naked but yet he still got flustered seeing- what? Shoulders? I didn't matter either way. Her jacket had zippers, for secret pockets on the inside, that Clarke had learned her first night back, will poke and prod you all night. She lay down on the bed. Bellamy spread a thick fur blanket over her.

"You worry too much," he sighed. She was not going to let him sleep on the ground.

"Bellamy quit being a baby and get in the bed," Clarke dictated and turned the other way, making space for him. After no movement she called out behind her, "I'm serious."

She felt as he slowly got into the bed behind her. Clarke turned to face him. They were very close she noticed. He looked into her eyes and she looked right back. It should have been awkward, she knew that but it wasn't. Though she'd never admit it out loud, he was her best friend down here. They had done everything together when it came to running the 100 camp and after spending so much time together, they had grown into a very close pairing. They had seen each other at their lowest points so there was no hiding anything anymore.

"Why'd you do it?" she finally asked. Bellamy raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why did you tell Lexa we were engaged? You could have told her I was engaged to anyone or just refused to give a name so why did you say it was you?" Bellamy seemed to think about the question for a long time.

"I don't trust any of these other idiots to understand how important this is," he finally said and he seemed to want to say something else but thought better of it. He was right. No other guy but Murphy had been part of the original 100 so they wouldn't understand what it would mean to start a real war with the grounders.

"Do you really think we can pull this off?" she finally asked.

"Yes." Bellamy looked at her with such determination. "We will pull this off. We will get married and solidify the truce with the grounders so the people here are safe and then we go after our people in Mount Weather." Clarke smiled.

"Sounds like a plan." Clarke didn't remember who fell asleep first but the last thing she did remember was looking into warm, brown eyes.

* * *

**Thank you to my wonderful new beta (Anna Becker on here ) for reviewing this for me. I hope you guys liked it! I had a couple reviews and a message commenting on how they loved the humour in the story so I thought I'd add some more in this chapter. I want to write something you guys like! I have a game plan for the story but I'm more than open to more suggestions like that, just PM me :) See you next time.**


	3. Pillow Fight

**BELLAMY'S POV**

"It's so beautiful, Bell!" Octavia shrieked.

"Dude you are so-," Murphy started to yell but stopped in the middle of his sentence. They had just barged into Bellamy's tent unannounced. Bellamy lifted his head out of a blonde mess and blinked until his eyes finally adjusted on the pair. He took in his surroundings. Clarke was cradled against him and one of his arms was numb from being under Clarke's head (when had it gotten there?) while the other arm was draped over her stomach almost protectively. Bellamy then remembered Clarke's loose undershirt and snatched up some of the blanket to cover her.

"What the hell guys?" He boomed obviously pissed at their entrance.

"Wow, you two move fast," Octavia teased. Clarke groaned and rolled over on her stomach as she hid her face in the pillow.

"It's way too early for this," she complained. Bellamy knew she was referring to the teasing.

"Get out! Both of you!" he demanded and they scurried out at his outburst. He looked over at Clarke, her head still in the pillow and her blonde hair splayed everywhere.

"You didn't need to yell at them," Clarke insisted, muffled by the pillow. She lifted her head to peer over at him. Bellamy raised his eyebrow. "Well, I guess you can yell at Murphy. You know, actually go for it. Yell at Murphy. I don't mind," Clarke smiled. Bellamy grinned. It was a big, goofy smile. What was he doing? He quickly looked away and recomposed himself. He realized they were still in bed together. Bellamy slowly got off the bed, feeling Clarke's eyes on him. Neither of them said anything about their earlier sleeping position. Sure, he had slept with girls before but for one, they were never clothed the morning after and two he was never friends with the girls. Actually he'd never had a friend that was a girl until Clarke.

"You gotta get out of bed at some point, princess," he noted. Clarke dropped her face back in the pillow.

"Whyyyyy," she croaked. Oh he was going to get it for this.

"Because otherwise your mother might think that you actually took me up on my offer last night," he said cheekily. She was fast but he saw as she threw the pillow and managed to dodge it by a centimetre.

"Ass," she threw out.

"Yeah, you had your fun with mine last night. Next time, keep your hands to yourself," he winked at her. Her eyes went wide as if wondering if she had done something in her sleep. Bellamy decided to spare her. "I'm kidding," he said, sitting down next to her. "But seriously, you have a wedding to plan here." Clarke looked up at him incredulously.

"Me?! Why am I the only planning it?" she exclaimed.

"Uhm, maybe because you're the girl?" Bellamy argued. Clarke tried to protest but nothing came out. He had her defeated. They both knew it was the girl that planned the wedding.

"Octavia!" Clarke yelled. They knew she'd be waiting outside to say whatever had riled her up this morning. Octavia made her way into the tent. "We need you to do something for us."

"Oh so you guys are also a 'we' now. Interesting…," she mused. Bellamy and Clarke shot her annoyed expressions at the same time. "God, and you're in sync now too," she exclaimed in mock horror.

"Octavia," Bellamy warned. She sighed.

"What do you want?" Octavia eyed them cautiously.

"We need you to…plan our wedding?" Clarke half asked, half stated.

"Of course you do. Clarke, no offense but your fashion tastes suck-," Octavia started.

"Just because you say no offense doesn't mean it's not offensive!" Clarke retorted. Octavia completely ignored her.

"-and Bellamy, everyone in camp is too scared of you to be your groomsmen." Octavia continued. Bellamy smiled. He liked that. "and you're like the absolute furthest thing away from romantic." Bellamy eyed her. "Like if romance was the sun, you'd be fucking pluto." He could be romantic if he wanted. "If romance was a triangle, you'd be an octagon!" Okay, he was not _that _bad at romance. "If romance was a-,"

"Octavia," he cut her off, "I get it." Octavia smiled but Bellamy recognized it as the smile she put on when she was planning something. "O-." but she was long gone. Bellamy looked over at Clarke. She was smiling from ear to ear at Octavia's words. Her eyes twinkled and her usual lines of worry, that Bellamy thought had been etched in her face by now, were gone. "Stop laughing."

"It's so true though," she giggled.

"I'm not that bad at romance!" He exclaimed.

"You're pretty bad Bellamy," she assured him. He picked the pillow up from off the ground and threw it at her.

"Ass," he murmured.

"I'm the one that mumbles that, not you!" she exclaimed throwing the pillow right back at him.

"Oh, you want to have a pillow fight then?" he smiled and started towards her. She squealed and curled into a ball of laughter. Bellamy couldn't help but enjoy the view. There were such rare times he saw Clarke truly happy. It was like she was a whole new person. Kinder, lighter, as if the weight of the world had temporarily been lifted off of her shoulders. And beautiful. Wow, she was beautiful. Bellamy took her in. Maybe, all of this wasn't so bad. Maybe…he could be happy with Clarke.

* * *

**Short chapter but something new with a little fluff :) Next chapter is very long though. It's already done and being reviewed. See you when it's posted!**


	4. Camp Blake

**CLARKE POV**

After their start to the morning, Bellamy and Clarke had decided to go grab breakfast at the Ark's makeshift mess hall. They had walked in and sat at a table with Lincoln, Octavia, Murphy and a few other teenagers Clarke didn't recognize but Octavia had befriended. Just the next table over was Clarke's mother with Kane and Jaha. Clarke scanned the room for Raven but she was nowhere in sight. She hadn't talked to Raven since Finn's death and she knew Raven wasn't happy with her. She had avoided her at all costs and Clarke feared they might not ever speak again.

"She just needs time," Bellamy reassured her. She looked over at him. Of course he knew what she was thinking.

"I always knew you two were together," Murphy said proudly. "There was no way you guys could fight like you did one moment and be fine the next without some behind the scenes action. I totally called it." He was trying to show off. _What an idiot_, Clarke thought as she rolled her eyes. "But I gotta hand it to you, you guys never showed anything to the camp." Bellamy tensed beside her.

"That's because protecting the camp from grounders was our priority then," Bellamy claimed. "Now," he looked adoringly over at her, "we don't have to anymore." Murphy made a gagging noise. Bellamy shot him a glare that shut him up. The new kids seemed to move back a bit. Clarke sometimes forgot how scary Bellamy looked to everyone else. God knows she had been scared of him at times during their first days.

"Okay so I found a place for the wedding," Octavia sang. "Lincoln showed me a meadow just on the outskirts of our camp that would be perfect." Clarke smiled. She was happy she wasn't planning this. "It was gorgeous… until I saw Camp Blake." Bellamy's head snapped around to look at Octavia.

"Camp Blake?" Clarke laughed. They would name a camp after themselves.

"It's sooo pretty Clarke," Octavia said in a singsong voice. For a moment Clarke remembered Octavia as the girl who chased butterflies around camp but then remembered she too had grown up a lot since but every now and then little glimpses of the old Octavia still shone through.

"It is very nice," Lincoln spoke for the first time. Clarke turned to look at Bellamy.

"I'll show you later," he bumped her shoulder and she smiled.

"Oh no, you two are _not _going alone," Octavia argued.

"Octavia-," Lincoln tried.

"Lincoln," she warned.

"Let them have some privacy," He attempted. Clarke and Bellamy laughed at their bickering. It was nice not to be the one in the argument for once, she thought as she took a sip of her drink.

"No, you don't know my brother like I do! He'll have Clarke pregnant with twins once he gets her alone!" Clarke choked on her drink, spitting some of it out. She turned a bright shade of pink. Bellamy laughed beside her and Octavia soon joined. _God they were going to kill her._

"I think it might be a little late for that," Bellamy winked at Clarke. Everyone's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"I'm going to be an aunt!" Octavia exclaimed gathering the attention of the nearby tables, including Abby's.

"You do realise in order for me to deliver her a niece or nephew in 9 months, we have to have sex first," Clarke whispered and glared at Bellamy.

"You promised we would, once I'm out of the dog house," he replied innocently.

"I never said we would! Bellamy, you mother fuc-,"she was interrupted by Octavia.

"If it's a girl name it after me!" Lincoln gave Octavia a look as to say that was enough. Octavia settled in her seat, still content with the drama she had stirred though. "I'm just saying, Octavia is the perfect name for my niece!"

"There's no baby," Clarke confirmed. "Bellamy's just being cheeky." She gave him a dead expression.

"Well, I'm done. I say we go now," Octavia said moving on. "Come on," she ushered the new kids. "We're leaving in 5," she called back to Clarke and Bellamy.

"I'm going to kill both you and your sister," Clarke mumbled.

"She's just teasing you," Bellamy laughed. "You know Octavia. She loooooves some drama."

"As do you," she eyed him. Bellamy gave her his signature smirk.

"I might, just a bit," he confessed.

"Stop or you'll regret it," she challenged him.

"I'm intrigued. How could you possibly torment me? You've already cut me off from sex," he offered. What a smartass. She was done letting Bellamy tease her. If he could play dirty, so could she. Clarke knew, no matter what she said, Bellamy wouldn't care so she decided on a different approach. One she knew Bellamy had to respond to. Slowly, Clarke put a hand on his upper thigh, close to his hip bone. She ran her hand up and down once before he caught her wrist. "Clarke…" He had tensed up and his eyes were dark.

"Don't tease me next time," she smiled as she got up and followed Octavia's steps. She found the group at the gate.

"Where's Bellamy?" Murphy asked and as if to answer his question, Bellamy brushed by him, grabbing a gun.

"Let's go," he hissed and started out of the gate. Everyone, too scared to question him, hustled after.

"What did you do to him?" Octavia observed.

"Nothing he didn't deserve," Clarke joked as she followed the group. They started walking towards their old dropship. She wondered if Bellamy had done something to their old campsite. One of the new kids tripped and they had to stop so Clarke could take a look. The girl, Eva, was fine. Octavia then got up and began leading the way.

"Hey," a boy walked up beside Clarke. He was probably around her age. "I'm Daniel," he said shyly.

"And I'm Bellamy." Clarke turned to her other side. Bellamy had walked up beside her and was now shooting daggers at the poor boy. Daniel seemed to take the hint and rushed to the front end of the group.

"Bellamy-," Clarke began but he had brushed by her and was now up front with Octavia.

"He's one of those protective types, huh?" A boy behind her guessed. He was tall, almost as tall as Bellamy, with short, dirty blond hair and light eyes. Clarke didn't remember him from the Ark.

"You have no idea," she sighed.

"I suppose he's just looking out for his fiancé at the end of the day," the guy mused. Fiancé. It still was all too surreal for Clarke. He sped up so he was in step with her. "Normally, I would introduce myself but your husband-to-be can be quite terrifying."

"He's not nearly as mean as he pretends to be," Clarke assured him.

"Maybe not to you but he can really scare some of the other kids and most of the adults at camp," he claimed. Clarke figured as much. It wouldn't be Bellamy if he wasn't bossing someone around or yelling at them. Clarke gave a smile laugh.

"That's my guy," she sighed. The boy laughed. "What?" she asked.

"You've got some leaves in your hair," he replied and reached over to pick one out. Clarke kept her smile but felt a bit uncomfortable with someone she didn't know touching her.

"Clarke," Bellamy hollered. She met his dark glare. He had ignored her their entire trek and now he wanted to yell at her? No, that's not how it was going to work. She turned back to the boy.

"It was nice to meet you…," and she realized she didn't know his name. She flashed him a smile, "Gotta go," and headed towards Bellamy. Trying to move out of Clarke's way, Daniel ended up tripping over a bunch of tree roots. Clarke had to remind herself that these kids hadn't been on Earth for long and still needed to adjust to it. As she headed back towards the boy, Bellamy caught her hand and pulled her to the side.

"Octavia, you got it?" Bellamy called out to Octavia who was already beside the boy. She nodded to him.

"What are you doing?" Clarke asked looking at his hand on her wrist.

"Trying to save my own skin and possibly even yours," he growled.

"Excuse me?" She fumed.

"Maybe if you got your head out of the clouds, you'd realize flirting with other boys does _not _help our… act," he jabbed.

"I wasn't flirting with anyone!" She hissed.

"Tell that to everyone who just saw that guy pull leaves out of your hair," he spat. He grabbed her hand in his. "I don't trust you to not find yet another boy," he said and began walking again, dragging her along.

"Bellamy," she stopped and grabbed his shoulder to turn him around. "Do you really not trust me?" she whispered. Bellamy ran his free hand through his hair, something she noticed he did when he was trying to think.

"I trust you," he sighed, "I don't trust them." He pointed over to the group that was starting to walk again. "I don't think you understand how hard it is when every guy in camp is eyeballing you."

"What?" Clarke was a bit taken aback.

"Look, you're going to be my wife, Clarke. I know it was just lie we thought we could get away with before but now, this marriage is happening and we're going to be tied together by both our customs and those of the people who've been here for centuries. This marriage is real now, and I'm going to treat it like that," Bellamy expressed. "It may be different for you but marriage is a big deal for me and there is no way in hell I'd let anyone make eyes at my wife and live." Clarke found herself flustered by his words. She hadn't stopped to think about what this all meant to Bellamy.

"Bellamy! Clarke! Quit making out and come on!" Octavia yelled, already far away. Clarke gave Bellamy's hand a squeeze as they walked hand in hand back to the group. Octavia gave them a funny look but they just continued their walk. They were halfway to the drop ship when Clarke saw it.

"Oh my God," she breathed as she took in the sight. It wasn't the sight but the hope behind it that overwhelmed her. They walked through a huge clearing that had been converted into some sort of camp. There were little houses scattered about. Some merely had ground work done but others were only missing a roof. It was like a little village. "I don't understand," she looked over to Bellamy.

"We started building this after the first acid fog. I had rallied up and convinced most of the camp that we needed sturdy, permanent structures to protect us. We couldn't run and hide in the dropship every time one hit," he explained. "The tents were flimsy and could be picked up by strong winds during heavy storms, leaving us vulnerable. If we wanted to survive, we'd have to build something stronger. Luckily, one of the girls had studied some architecture. It took us a few tries but we finally figured out how to build them."

"I don't understand. Why did you hide this from me?" Clarke couldn't help the hurt on her face. She had thought they wouldn't hide anything from one another. Bellamy's expression dropped.

"We started this when you and I were still on bad terms. I knew you'd try and convince everyone that we should stay by the dropship," he admitted.

"Why wouldn't you tell me afterwards?"

"I wanted to surprise you. We were close to finishing and I wanted to show you the end result. I wanted you to be proud of us and what we'd done," he replied. She gave him a smile.

"I don't even know what to say," she tried. "The houses are so nice and the ground, it's perfect for growing food, and just… Bellamy this is amazing." She flung her arms around him in joy. He chuckled and lifted her until her toes were off the ground. "I'm so proud of you," she whispered into his neck. He squeezed her tighter.

"Thank you princess," he whispered back, "but I have one more surprise." He lowered her back down. They untangled themselves and Bellamy smiled devilishly.

"I don't like it when you smile like that," she said as she eyed him. He put his hands up.

"Why do you always have to expect the worst from me? It really hurts my delicate feelings," he faked hurt. Clarke snorted and punched his arm lightly. "God, I'm getting into an abusive marriage," he exclaimed, gaining them a look from the two kids by them.

"What's the other surprise?" she asked smiling at him.

"Surprises? I love surprises," a voice said behind them. It was the blonde boy from earlier. He and two other kids had wandered towards them, seeming to have lost Octavia. Bellamy turned to face him.

"Well this happens to a private surprise," Bellamy snarled. Clarke quickly jumped in between them before Bellamy did anything. She put her hands on his chest and pushed him back a step. She could feel every muscle through his thin shirt. Clarke cleared her head and told him to play nice. "Let's go," he said putting his hand protectively on her waist and guiding her away. Clarke wanted to think he was so angry because he was jealous but she knew it was because he knew they had to sell the act and she understood. So why was she sad that it had been the latter option? They walked through the camp and Clarke got to see up front just how nice everything was. "That is where we planned to store meat," Bellamy said pointing to a small smoke house that was infinitely better than their last one, "that is where the medical bay would be," he pointed somewhere but Clarke never saw. She was staring at a house that towered over the others. It was completely finished with a nice roof and a little bench out front. Bellamy looked over to her and followed her line of sight. He leaned into her, "and that is your house." Clarke turned her head so their noses were just about touching.

"That's mine?" she asked quietly. Bellamy smiled.

"A princess deserves a castle," he whispered. Clarke looked at him with so many emotions, joy and pride and honour and she didn't even know how to list everything she was feeling. It felt like her chest was about to explode with all of these emotions. She looked at Bellamy with such wonder. She took in all of his features: his warm, brown eyes, his messy curls, his high cheekbones, his pouty lips…

"Bellamy… I don't… I don't even know how…," she tried but Bellamy just turned her around so that she was now tucked in at his side.

"Come on, let me show you the inside," he beckoned.

"I'd like that," she smiled. They entered the little cabin and any expectations Clarke had were blown out of the water. It was perfect.

"This is the living room," Bellamy gestured to the grand room around them. "We put a fire place in for the winters," he said following Clarke's gaze at it. "That's the kitchen," he pointed to the back half of the room there were cupboards on a part of the wall and a small island counter in front of them. "Next to it is the dining room." There was a small wall that separated it a bit from the living room and a table, that Clarke figured could fit about 8 people (if they squeezed), at the centre. "Now, to the bedrooms," he winked at her.

"Bedrooms? As in multiple?" she asked.

"Yes, 3 to be exact," he said proudly. What could she possible need 3 bedrooms for? "This," he said opening a door, "is the master bedroom." Clarke stepped in and was amazed. It was roomy with a large bed in the middle and by large, she meant she could get lost in it. "That is where we'll be spending most of our time once you give up trying to resist me," he teased. Clarke laughed. It wouldn't be Bellamy if he didn't feel the need to make inappropriate comments. She looked around the room and realized that what she really liked was the window that faced out to the rest of the camp. It let in a sort of warmth and radiance into the room. "We salvaged a few windows from a torn down house we found. Miller cleaned them up a bit and put some netting on the outside for a little privacy. We haven't put them in yet but there will be curtains as well to really make sure no one sees our little escapades."

"Bellamy, would you quit trying to make everything dirty and let me enjoy this," she laughed. He turned back heading towards the hall and she followed. He opened two doors opposing each other.

"They're both basically the same inside," he said showing her into one of the rooms. It was big enough but completely empty.

"What are they for?" she asked.

"Whatever the hell you want," he said using his catch phrase. "I figured one of the rooms could be used for your drawing and painting," he said almost shyly. Clarke poked his arm.

"Wow, you're getting softer by the second," she mused. Bellamy flicked her hand away and rolled his eyes.

"I was trying to be nice, princess," he mocked. He paused for a long moment. "I figured one day these could be rooms for your children." Clarke stared at him.

"Oh so you can take me on that bed but you won't acknowledge the children we have afterwards? Classy Bellamy," she joked but he tensed up. She started to worry she had said something too out of line. He looked down.

"I would proudly claim our children and also probably show them off a bit too much," he let out a tiny laugh and looked up at her, the sadness slowly returning. "We have to be realistic though Clarke. Our marriage won't last forever; I know you've thought it too." Clarke looked away. She had. "One day you'll find a guy you actually love that could give you so much more and you're going to want to be with him. We'll get a 'divorce' and our short little story will be over. The grounders got their marriage, although it didn't work out, and we got to keep our heads."

"Bellamy, you've already given me more than I can ever ask for," she explained.

"It's not the same," he said trying to brush past her. She caught his arm, spinning him around.

"One day, I swear I'll make you see just how incredible you really are Bellamy," she claimed. She looked at him dead in the eyes. "There is NO ONE I'd rather be doing this with." She needed him to understand. They stood like that in silence for a few minutes before Clarke finally spoke again, "I want to see that bed again," she smiled and started walking back towards the master bedroom. She heard Bellamy hesitate but finally follow. She walked into the master bedroom but went to the window instead. She wanted to open it and let in some fresh air. She tried to pull the panel to one side but to no avail. She tried again but nothing. Bellamy walked over and moved a little latch in the corner.

"You might want to unlock it first," he said, his playful demeanour seeming to come back.

"Smartass," she muttered and opened the window. She took in the scenery. She could just imagine what it would look like when it was all finished. She felt Bellamy relax next to her and guessed he was probably thinking the same thing. A small part of her hoped he'd still be here next to her when it was complete. She got up and wandered over to the bed. She touched the mattress and it felt delightful. She leaped up and on to the mattress. It was so heavenly compared to the cot and grounds she had slept on for the last few months. It seemed to shift to conform to her body. She moaned. This. Was. Heaven.

"Ugh," they heard someone yell somewhere outside the house. "They're already going at it in the new house!" It was Murphy yelling. They heard a catcall and a laugh from Octavia. Clarke took the pillow and covered her face. Why did she have to moan? Bellamy started laughing from the window and Clarke lifted the pillow off her face. He looked so happy, so worry free. She couldn't help his laughter from infecting her and she started laughing just as hard. This might have been the happiest she'd ever been on Earth.


	5. The 47

**CLARKE POV**

"Mom , we have to do this now! Our window is closing!" Clarke pleaded. Lexa had sent word that most of her troops, who were usually in other territories keeping peace with other tribes, had returned and they had a small amount of time, before the warriors had to return, to go after the Mountain Men and the 100 group.

"Clarke, we're not prepared for this! We are still trying to settle in!" her mother replied.

"There will be time to settle in after," Bellamy's deep voice bounced around the room. Abby turned to look at him but Bellamy never faltered.

"I'm sorry but we need more time, Clarke," her mother said as if finishing the discussion.

"Those are our people in there!" Bellamy boomed, startling Abby. "People _you_ sent to the ground to die and now you're condemning them to death again." Clarke nodded in agreement.

"Clarke-," Abby tried.

"DON'T," Clarke warned her. "We are going after them, whether you give us backup or not."

"No, you are _not_," Abby nodded towards the guards who began moving towards them. In a mere second, both Bellamy and Clarke had pulled out knives, one in each hand, and had them aimed at the guards. One guard chanced it and took a step closer to them.

"I will slit your throat if you take one more step," Bellamy warned. "Between us, we've got a pretty high kill number." Clarke looked over at Bellamy. He had pure hatred in his eyes that even terrified her for a moment. But that's what they needed.

"Put your weapons down," Abby barked at Bellamy. Bellamy looked at her and sneered. "You two are not going on this rescue mission. As your chancellor, I command you to PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN!" Abby yelled at both of them now.

"No," Bellamy hissed. "You are not our chancellor."

"You lead these people but we lead the 100," Clarke raged. "WE are not your people. Our people are in Mount Weather and we are going after them, even if we have to kill every goddamned guard in here."

"You're not going to hurt anyone," Abby mocked. Clarke walked over to her mother so they were very close and she sensed how aware Abby was of her knives.

"I killed a boy I loved in cold blood," Clarke seethed, "Look in my eyes and tell me I won't do the same to your guards." Everyone was dead silent. She knew they were thinking over her words.

"You're just children," Abby threw out.

"Children who've seen our friends strung up, beat and murdered in front of us. Our time down here has thrown our moral compass out the door," Bellamy assured her.

"I am warning you mom. I will not hesitate to do whatever it takes to save my people." Clarke backed up towards Bellamy.

"And I will do anything to save my daughter," Abby claimed. "Seize them!" The guards seemed to hesitate but couldn't ignore their chancellor's orders and ran at them. She saw as Bellamy beat down one of the guards, knocking him unconscious with his knee before moving to the next one. Clarke didn't have the sheer force Bellamy did so she used her knowledge of anatomy to her advantage. She used her knives to slice through the guards, making sure she hit the spot she knew would hurt most but won't cause any permanent damage. She heard a crack, no doubt the guard's nose Bellamy just hit before the guard was on the ground screaming. Clarke took down one more guard before her and Bellamy ran for the door. They turned around to look back at Abby. She and Kane were standing on the far side of the room and the bodies of the guards were on the floor, some moving around in pain. Between the two of them, Bellamy and Clarke had managed to take down 5 guards. Clarke reached for the door handle and began closing Abby and Kane in. "Clarke! What are you doing?"

"We're going to rally the Ark," Clarke confessed.

"They're never going to listen to you," Abby challenged. Bellamy chuckled beside her.

"Obviously, you've never heard Bellamy give one of his speeches then," Clarke smiled and locked them in the council room.

"Clarke!" she heard her mother scream but Clarke ignored her and kept walking.

"My finance's pretty badass," Bellamy noted. Clarke looked up at him. He had pride and… and something else in his eyes that Clarke couldn't place but nonetheless she took the compliment.

"That I am," she boasted.

"Woooah, ego check," he quipped. Clarke shot him a smile and he grabbed her to pull her into his side. "Come on, let's go get our people," he said as they walked.

* * *

"Monty," Clarke whispered. Monty whipped his head around, trying to find her. Clarke was hiding with Bellamy behind the wall, only a few feet away from the boy. They had managed to rally a group from the Ark to join them and had snuck into the facility. Clarke had warned them all of the security systems and how they had to make sure they were undetected otherwise the Mountain Men could shut down certain parts of the structure, thus locking them in. She had sent a group to sneak Adam, their top tech wiz on the Ark, to the control room, so he could shut down their lockdown procedures. The other half of the group, led by Octavia, was sent to the chambers the 47 were kept in and Clarke and Bellamy had gone to the social area, where most of the kids spent their time. All the others from the Ark that didn't want to go in were waiting outside for when the kids came out. The grounders were left with anything they wanted. Clarke and Bellamy came here to rescue their people. The grounders came for revenge against the Mountain Men.

"Clarke?" Monty asked, trying not to clue anyone into their conversation.

"and your favourite leader," Bellamy stated. They saw Monty freeze. _And Bellamy called Octavia dramatic,_ she thought.

"B-Bellamy? You're alive," Monty whispered. Clarke didn't give him a chance to reply.

"Is it safe, Monty?" She inquired.

"Yes," he replied and Clarke let out a breath. "There's no Mount Weather people here."

"Listen up idiots, it's about damn time we got out of here!" Bellamy yelled as he walked out in view of everyone. Clarke rolled her eyes and followed at his side. She heard her name and Bellamy's yelled and they were attacked by embraces and cheers.

"You came back for us!" Jasper exclaimed.

"We'd never leave our people," Bellamy assured him. Suddenly there was a flurry of action behind them and Commander Lexa was standing there, her grounders in tow. The kids stumbled back and a couple screamed. "Shut up!" Bellamy yelled at them.

Monty looked over at him with wide eyes. "Grounders!" he yelled.

"They're not here to hurt us. They're here to help," Clarke directed at the baffled teens. "We've come to a truce. The grounders are here to fight with us."

"Clarke," Lexa warned, "Some of my people stumbled into a room of Mountain Men patrols. They took them out but the others will notice quickly. You need to hurry otherwise I can't promise you won't be pulled into what's about to happen." Clarke understood.

"Let's go," she called out.

"We still have people in the bed chamber," Jasper threw out.

"Octavia's grabbing them. Now let's go," Bellamy ordered and started walking.

"Wait!" Monty exclaimed. "There's a girl, one of us. They took her to one of the restricted medical areas," Monty turned to Clarke. "We can't leave her," he pleaded.

"Clarke, we don't have time," Bellamy warned. He knew she'd want to go after the girl.

"They're out!" Octavia yelled, running to them. "We found 29 of them in the room and got them to the Ark group. They're safe!" She looked around at the kids standing in front of her and flashed them a smile.

"Okay, I need you and Bellamy to help them," Clarke said referring to the kids, "to the group as well. We have one more person still in here."

"Clarke," Bellamy grabbed her wrist. "You can't be serious."

"I'm not leaving anyone behind," she insisted. Bellamy ran a hand through his hair. He knew she wasn't giving this up.

"God, you're being stupid," he complained.

"And you're being an asshole. Are we done with the insults?" Clarke fumed.

"This is what your people call 'love'?" A grounder called from behind. They ignored her.

"Octavia, get them to safety," Bellamy ordered. "I'm going with Clarke." Octavia began rounding the kids up and started down the corridor. Lexa caught Clarke's arm.

"I cannot guarantee your safety now," she breathed.

"We can take care of ourselves," Clarke replied and they headed towards the medical area. Clarke made her way through the halls with Bellamy trying to follow.

"Do you even know where you're going?" he called out. She ignored him and stepped into a room she recognized as the center where they treated the 47. Suddenly the alarms went off and the door behind her closed, separating her from Bellamy.

"Bellamy!" she banged on the door and called out his name but nothing. _No, no, no, no_, she worried. Bellamy didn't know the place and although he had a gun, so did the Mountain Men. No. She couldn't lose him. She needed to get back to him. "Bellamy!" she tried again. What the hell? Why had Adam not shut down the system yet? As if to answer her question, the alarms stopped and the door slowly opened. Clarke only caught a glimpse of him before he was pulling her into a tight embrace. He held on with such force, Clarke thought he was trying to squeeze her to death but she didn't mind because she hugged him back just as hard.

"Don't ever do that again, princess," he muttered in her hair. "I can't lose you."

"I can't lose you either," she whispered into his neck and it dawned on her just how terrified she had been separated from Bellamy. She needed him. She needed him so badly. He finally loosened his grip and let her go.

"Let's go get this girl and leave," he ushered. Clarke nodded and went to the far end of the room where she knew the door to the restricted area was. Thanks to Adam, everything was unlocked. They kept following the halls down until they reached a surgery room. On the table lay the girl that Clarke recognized from the camp. She had helped in the med bay from time to time. She was dead. Her body was opened up and her organs were on clear display.

"Move and I shoot," Clarke turned to see the female doctor, that had 'helped' her, came out of the corner with a gun aimed directly at her.

"Why did you kill her?" Clarke asked. "She was a good person."

"We need your guy's bone marrow. It's the only way to survive," the doctor seethed. Clarke took her chances and took a few steps towards the doctor. "Move again and I swear I'll shoot!"

"Clarke!" Bellamy pleaded.

"So you were just going to kill my people," Clarke said taking another step forward, "to save yours?" Another step. "What makes you think you are better than us?" Another step.

"We survived a nuclear war!" the doctor shouted.

"So did we!" The gun was now touching Clarke's forehead. "You went down underground and we went up into the sky."

"I need that marrow," the doctor blurted. She seemed to be on the edge of a mental breakdown.

"Well you're not getting it," Clarke said and before the doctor could register her words, Clarke had knocked the gun out of her hands and hit her in the gut. The doctor collapsed onto her knees and looked up at Clarke. "You are never hurting us again." Her fist collided with the doctor. Her body fell limp to the floor. "Come on, there's an exit tunnel just around the medical center entrance," she said but Bellamy didn't react. "Bellamy?" He just turned around and headed back where they had come from without a word. They got out of Mount Weather safely and started back towards camp. He never said a word as they walked in the dark in silence for a long time. Clarke stared at his back. Why was he ignoring her? To wrapped up in her thoughts, Clarke didn't see the large root in front of her and tripped, hitting her knees hard. Bellamy was at her side in second.

He looked her up and down. "Are you okay?" he sounded worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I-," but Bellamy's expression had returned to indifference. He was up and walking again. They made it back to camp and Clarke saw the party as the teens reunited with their friends and families from the Ark. Jasper saw as they entered the gates and started cheering. People turned to look at them and soon the entire camp was cheering as they made their way through. Clarke saw Abby run out of the Ark followed by guards, obviously being just released. Abby looked around until her gaze fell on Clarke and Bellamy. There were people cheering and chanting their names. Clarke gave her mother a defiant look and started walking with Bellamy again. They made their way through the crowd and near his tent.

"This is amazing," Clarke beamed. Bellamy kept walking. "Bellamy!" He ignored her and kept going. She shoved him hard. "What the hell?" He turned around, a bit taken aback. "Why are you so pissed? We got our people out! Can't you just fucking be happy?"

"No I can't!" he screamed with such force. He glared daggers at her. "What you did back there was stupid!" He was referring to her stepping towards the doctor.

"She's unconscious and we're free! I wouldn't consider that stupid!" She shouted.

"You got lucky! She could have pulled the trigger!" Bellamy boomed.

"But she didn't! We won Bellamy! Why are you so mad?" she fumed.

"God! Clarke! How can you be so… so…," but he couldn't finish the sentence. He closed his eyes and let out a huff of air. Clarke stepped towards him and put her hand on his arm.

"Bellamy, I'm fine," she reassured him.

"You don't understand," he whispered as if his words were causing him actual pain. "You've somehow got into my head and messed around with it. I can't think straight now because just the thought of losing you…," he paused, "I was so _scared_ that she'd shoot you in there. I… I…" he stuttered. She knew it was difficult for Bellamy to express his feelings. "Losing you princess… it would destroy me," he whispered. Bellamy slowly lifted his hands to cup her face. "Please don't ever do that to me again." His eyes seemed to bore into her soul. Clarke's heart was beating fast. Being this close to Bellamy was having an effect of her. She looked away from his eyes for a second and let her gaze drop to his lips. She quickly glanced back up but she knew Bellamy had caught her and the next thing she knew, his lips were crashing against hers. She didn't even hesitate to wrap her arms around him and pull him closer. They spun a bit lost in the passion of the moment. It felt like dam had broken and flooded her with all of these new thoughts and feelings or maybe old ones that she had been supressing without even knowing it. She felt like grabbing every inch of him, trying to take in all she could and he had the same thought as his hands roamed in her hair, on her neck, and down her back. When they both ran out of air, they finally separated. They just looked at each other for a long time. Bellamy didn't seem to know how to react. She guessed that he had never had feelings for anyone before and it looked like he was debating whether to be happy or whether to put his walls back up.

"That was…," but Clarke couldn't find words for the kiss. It was beyond anything she'd ever felt. Instead of trying to explain she decided to do it again and her lips were on his. He immediately reacted, kissing her with full force. He was such a good kisser. She ran her hands down his arms and over his sculpted stomach before separating again.

Bellamy looked down at her hands. "Does this mean I'm out of the doghouse now?" He raised an eyebrow. She nudged him

"Quit being a pervert and let's go celebrate," she laughed and she grabbed his arm as they walked back over to the festivities. They reached one of the outside tables where Octavia, Monty, Jasper and a few more of the 100 teens sat and her mom stood. They were all staring at them wide-eyed.

"What?" Clarke asked.

* * *

**OCTAVIA POV**

"I can't believe the Ark is down here," Jasper said. He and Monty had alternated telling her stories about Mount Weather with Miller and the others throwing in some comments here and there.

"Believe it. This is life now," Octavia mumbled. She was focused on Clarke's mother who was wondering through the crowd, looking like she had a stick up her-

"Octavia?" Monty asked. She brushed them off.

"Abby!" She called out. Bellamy had told her what had happened before they left on the rescue mission. Abby slowly made her way over to them. Octavia had never actually talked to her but she still didn't like her. "Aren't you so glad all the kids are back! You must be so proud of Clarke!" she said innocently. She could see Abby twitch at her words but was distracted by yelling. They all turned to see Bellamy and Clarke in a far corner shouting at each other and boy did they look pissed.

"Uh- oh, Mom and dad are fighting again," Jasper and Monty giggled. The others joined in.

"Mom and dad?" Abby repeated wide-eyed.

"It's a joke we have because they fight like an old married couple," Jasper explained. Octavia smiled at his use of words. How ironic.

Abby started towards them but Octavia caught her arm. "They do this all the time," Octavia mused.

"One time, they hit a record of 6 fights in a day," Jasper commented.

"I hated that day. Bellamy made us do twice the work," Miller complained.

"It'll be over in a second, watch," Monty said but everyone was already looking. "Bellamy's about to say something very loudly." Bellamy yelled especially loud that time. Check. "Clarke's going to say something logical." They couldn't hear what exactly they were yelling about but if Bellamy's face was any indication, that was a check. "Bellamy's going to try and say something but get flustered." Check. "Now Clarke's going to wait a second and give him a reassuring touch." They waited until they saw Clarke put a hand on Bellamy's arm. "There it is. And now, they're good," Monty turned to face them with a goofy grin. They all let out laughs.

"They yell at each other like that a lot?" Abby asked.

"That," Octavia said pointing to the pair, "is how Bellamy and Clarke communicate." She put her cup up in cheers. "To our crazy parents," she teased. The kids put their cups up and cheered but Octavia waited until they were all drinking to turn to Abby and exclaim, "I'm so excited Clarke and Bellamy are getting married tomorrow!" Everyone spit their drink out at the table. Octavia laughed and took a sip of her own drink as she glanced over to the wedding royalty. She spit her own drink out when she saw Bellamy kiss Clarke. The others followed her gaze. Jasper turned back around.

"I'm seeing things. I think there's something in these drinks," he said.

"I don't think you're seeing things bro," Monty patted his shoulders. "I think we might be in a parallel universe." Octavia recomposed herself and cleared her throat.

"They're engaged," Octavia said, gaining everyone's attention. "The wedding's tomorrow."

"What? But I don't understand? He's… well he's… Bellamy and Clarke's… Clarke," Miller sputtered.

"Wow Miller. You should be a poet," Octavia said with a dead tone. Before she could say anything, Bellamy and Clarke were walking up to them, her hand latched onto his arm. Clarke seemed to take in all of the surprised faces.

"What?" she asked.

It was Octavia that spoke, "You guys were kissing back there…" Clarke looked to Bellamy, unsure of what to say.

"Well Octavia, that is a custom amongst couples," Bellamy replied. Jasper and Monty snickered, pissing Octavia off.

"Oh, I didn't realize you two had bought into PDA," Octavia eyed them.

"Well, I think I'll kiss my fiancé whenever the hell I want," Bellamy returned her glare. They wanted to put on an act, fine but they should not have pissed her off. Octavia raised her glass again.

"To the happy couple then," she sneered. "Come on, give us another kiss!" The table cheered.

Bellamy glared at her before slowly turning to Clarke. He smiled, like genuinely smiled, before pulling her into a deep kiss. They were half kissing, half laughing and Octavia couldn't help but stare at her brother. She realized in that moment that it wasn't an act anymore. They were actually kissing. The two pulled apart and looked at each other smiling and Octavia couldn't help but smile too. She was so happy for her brother.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you thought of the chapter! New chapter will be up tomorrow! :)**


	6. Red & Lace

"Stay put!" Octavia commanded. Clarke took a couple steps forward and slipped. She had meant to stop, she really did but curiosity got the best of her. "Clarke!" Octavia screamed looking over at her. Clarke had fallen into a nice patch of mud, thus getting all of her clothes, and a lot of her body dirty. "I told you to stay put!" Clarke gave her a half smile.

"Does this mean you'll tell me where you're taking me?" Clarke asked as Octavia helped her up, careful not to touch any of the mud herself though. Octavia had woken her suddenly this morning screaming that it was the wedding day and dragged her out of bed to give Clarke her wedding present. The present was apparently hidden somewhere in the woods because they had been hiking for 10 minutes now and Clarke had no idea where.

"We were so close Clarke," Octavia complained as they walked a couple more yards, followed by a guard. Octavia had told Bellamy that they could handle themselves but he wouldn't hear it. He apparently wasn't happy that Octavia wouldn't tell him what or where the present was either. _Bellamy, _Clarke smiled. She hadn't seen him since their kiss. Octavia had made sure they slept separately last night so Bellamy wouldn't 'jinx' the wedding by seeing the bride before the wedding. "Ew, are you thinking of my brother naked?" Octavia remarked about Clarke's huge grin. Clarke rolled her eyes. "Completely inappropriate Clarke. You guys aren't even married yet," Octavia mused.

"Oh, because you and Lincoln are totally waiting 'til marriage?" Clarke joked. "I saw you coming out of his tent the other day. Post sex hair does not suit you, O." Octavia shot her a look.

"So are you and Bell banging tonight?" Clarke was taken aback by Octavia's bluntness.

"You can't just ask people that!" Clarke exclaimed. "Especially if it's about your brother!"

"Oh please, I've walked into Bellamy's little parties back at camp before. It's nothing new for him. Luckily they've always had blankets on them…" Octavia seemed to go off in thought. Clarke couldn't help but feel something stir in her. She knew, hell everyone in camp knew, Bellamy had been with a lot of girls, he didn't bother to hide it. Clarke had only ever been with Finn. Her experience next to his was nothing. He had been with prettier, thinner, and all around hotter girls that she couldn't really compete with. Did sex even mean as much to him as it did to her? Clarke couldn't help but feel a little small. "Feelings," Octavia said. Clarke snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her.

"What?" Clarke asked.

"Feelings, that's what you have over all of those girls," Octavia replied.

"I didn't say…"

"You didn't have to. It was all over your face," Octavia cut her off. "I saw how my brother kissed you last night. I've seen the way he gets mad if anyone so much as looks at you and the way he basically risked his life to follow you through Mount Weather yesterday." Octavia stopped walking so she and Clarke were eye to eye. "He likes you Clarke. He may be terrible at showing it sometimes but I know a part of him does. _That _is what you have over all of those girls."

"Octavia… this is an act. Once it's over, all of that goes away," Clarke whispered.

"You and I both know this isn't an act anymore. You and Bellamy are real now and no amount of time is going to just make that go away," Octavia assured her. Clarke looked at the young girl.

"When did you get to be so wise?" Clarke smiled. Octavia's face brightened up.

"I've always been wise, duh," Octavia beamed, "call me your new guru." Clarke laughed and they started walking again. "Do you like him?" she asked. Clarke froze, debating her answer for a moment. Of course she liked Bellamy but she wasn't sure what was happening yet and she didn't want to say something out of line.

"I'm just going to see where this all leads," Clarke decided.

"That's not an answer!" Octavia complained but was quickly distracted. "We're here!" Clarke looked away from the girl in front of her. They were at a hot spring. Clarke had heard of them but never actually seen one. "Lincoln showed me it a couple days ago and I thought what better place to clean up and relax before the wedding?"

"Octavia, this is so amazing," Clarke beamed at her.

"Well I am kind of perfect," Octavia smiled. Clarke took a step forward, getting lost in the feeling of the heat on her skin. "You, look away," Octavia ordered the guard who was a safe distance away, "and I swear if you look over here, Bellamy will have your head on a plate." That's all it took for the guard to go ridged and turn his back to them. "I could literally use that as an excuse and get away with anything." Octavia smirked. Clarke laughed, she probably could. "Now come on Clarke, we have a wedding to prepare for," Octavia said handing her some soap she had no doubt the girl had stolen from the Ark supplies. Hey, it was a special day though, right? Clarke slowly peeled her clothes off and entered the spring. She let herself fuse into the warmth until she felt like she was one with it. "I'll be back in 10," Octavia called out. Clarke's head snapped around. Octavia had scooped up her clothes and was heading away from her.

"What? Where are you going?" Clarke was beginning to freak out. She didn't like the idea of being left alone, completely naked.

"Clarke, we're here to clean you up! These clothes have mud all over them. It'll completely defeat the purpose of this trip." Octavia called out before she disappeared from view. Clarke slowly calmed her heart rate. There was a guard with her, she should relax. They had no enemies anymore. Clarke let herself get lost in the water. It was like nothing she had ever experienced before. She slowly ran the soap over her skin and through her hair. After she finished scrubbing herself down she just relaxed and let the heat seep into her skin.

"Go back to camp." Clarke froze. It couldn't be.

"But Octavia said-," the guard stuttered.

"I don't care what my sister said. If you aren't walking in two seconds-,"but Bellamy didn't have to finish. Clarke heard the guard scurrying away. Clarke turned around and there he was.

"Bellamy!" she screamed. "You're not supposed to see me before the wedding!" Clarke was very conscious of the fact that she was fully naked but took relief in that all but her head and neck were submerged and the mist made it impossible to see through the water.

"You know that's just one of Octavia's superstitions," He piped, taking a few steps closer to her.

"W-what are you doing here?" Clarke stuttered.

"Lincoln told me about this place, I thought I'd come wash up," he confessed.

"Lincoln?" Clarke put her hands over her face. "Did Octavia and Lincoln just set us up?" Bellamy let out a chuckle.

"I wish they had, this would be a very nice wedding present," he winked at her, "but I don't think Lincoln knew Octavia was taking you here. She was hell bent on keeping me away from you this morning."

Clarke's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You tried to see me this morning?"

"I thought we could," he took a step closer, "finish what we started last night."

"Bellamy, I'm here to get clean not dirty," she laughed.

"We can clean up afterwards, the water's not going anywhere," he reasoned. He was persistent, she had to give him that. Clarke sighed. "Relax, princess. I don't want to have sex with you."

"Ouch...,"Clarke remarked.

"No it's not that I don't want to- trust me I do," he claimed, "I really do, like very much so, I want to-."

"Bellamy? Got a point somewhere in there?" Clarke teased. He let out a laugh.

"I want to but not yet. This," he pointed to the air between them, "is new for me and I don't- I don't want to mess it up and I want to wait until you're ready."

"Do you give all the girls this speech?" she giggled.

"No," he half laughed, half sighed. "This would be the first time." They stood there staring at each other for a while before Bellamy finally spoke again. "I'm going to take my clothes of now and wash up," he said never breaking eye contact. He slowly took his shirt off, giving Clarke a delicious view of his abs. _Why_ was he doing this to her? He knew his chest was her weakness. She looked up at him to see him smiling as he began unbuckling his belt. _Oh, I can play the same game Blake_, she thought. Slowly she turned around and stood up to put the piece of soap on a higher rock, giving him a nice view of her bare back and curves but still hiding everything under her hips in the water. She heard his buckle stop jingling. A smile spread across her face.

She turned her head to look at him, "Is something wrong Bellamy?" she asked innocently.

"You are playing a dangerous game princess," he said, his voice low.

"I'm just trying to keep the soap from melting," she replied. He slowly seemed to regain movement and slid his pants off. _God, did he look good in just boxers._ Clarke liked her view.

"BELLAMY BLAKE PUT YOUR GODDAMNED PANTS BACK ON!" Octavia shouted, startling them both. She was back from her trip to camp with fresh clothes in her hands. "What did I tell you about seeing Clarke?" She was very pissed and Bellamy didn't seem to know what exactly to do. Octavia looked over at Clarke. _Crap. _Clarke realised what position she was in and splashed down to submerge herself in the water again. "Were you trying to seduce him?! Oh my God! You guys aren't allowed to do this!"

"Well she is going to be my wife today…" Bellamy threw out.

"Fake wife!" Octavia yelled. "You didn't actually propose!"

"Well, I mean-," Bellamy started.

"No!" Octavia cut him off, "you two are done until the wedding. Bellamy turn around! Clarke, here are your clothes. Come on," she demanded. She put the clothes on a rock and went to stand by her brother. Bellamy did as he was told and Clarke slowly got out of the water. She looked at the clothes. Octavia had brought her a new pair of matching undergarments that were very flashy.

"Octavia, where did you get these panties?" Clarke asked, putting them on. Octavia turned without warning but luckily Clarke had gotten them on in time.

"Sexy aren't they? I thought red and lace would look good on you and I was not wrong," Octavia commented. Bellamy stirred beside her but she kept him from turning around. "Oh no, big brother. You get to suffer through this for not controlling your hormones," Octavia reprimanded him.

"I thought I was the older one?" Bellamy laughed.

"Not today," Octavia replied. "Good, you're done," she said, walking to Clarke. Bellamy turned around. "Now let's get you back to camp and let this moron clean up."

"But Clarke likes it when I'm dirty," Bellamy teased and Clarke laughed.

"Ew! Bell! You two are gross. Let's go Clarke," she said, starting to walk and dragging Clarke behind. Clarke took once last glance over her shoulder at Bellamy.

"I'll meet you at the altar, princess."

* * *

**Please review! I love hearing from you guys. Let me know your favourite lines! I'd like to know what you enjoyed most about the chapter. Until the next time :)**


	7. The Wedding

"Clarke, it's a fucking LEAF," Octavia barked.

"That can be used as a sleep aid! And this," Clarke held up another leaf in her right hand, "can be used as a light painkiller when it's mashed up."

"They look exactly the same!" Octavia cried out.

"Well they're not. Monty and I found a shrub near camp with these on them before. They worked well but we ran out too fast. There are so many here though! You have no idea what this means, O!" Clarke exclaimed.

"Clarke, we've been here for 20 minutes. Can we go now? The bushes will be here after the wedding," Octavia complained. Clarke sighed.

"Okay, but I'm coming back tomorrow," Clarke replied. They started walking towards camp again.

"So you like the red lace?" Octavia broke the silence.

"Yeah. I have to ask though, where'd you get it?" Clarke inquired.

"I might have stolen them from this old lady," Octavia admitted. Clarke went wide eyed. "To be fair, she was ancient! She shouldn't be wearing them anyway!" Octavia blurted out. "Now she'll wear something more age appropriate for her."

"Octavia!" Clarke screamed. "Oh my God. Ew. I'm taking these off!" Clarke barely got out before she was taking her shirt off. She started undoing her buckle before Octavia caught her hand.

"Clarke! Clarke! I'm kidding!" She laughed. Clarke glared at her. "I'm sorry! I had to. Your reaction was priceless." Octavia looked like she was about to drop from laughter.

"What is wrong with you?" Clarke tried to be mad but Octavia was enjoying herself too much and she couldn't bring herself to ruin that. They'd all been through hell and deserved a bit of laughter.

"My mother was a seamstress Clarke and I had nothing to do all day but watch and help her. I found some fabric someone had hidden in the Ark and tada! I'm telling you, I'm pretty awesome." Clarke rolled her eyes at Octavia's ego. That was when they both heard a twig snap behind Octavia. Clarke looked over the laughing girls shoulder.

"Octavia, don't move," Clarke said slowly. Octavia's laughter came to an abrupt stop. "Don't turn around."

"C-Clarke? What's behind me?" Octavia couldn't hide the fear in her tone.

"It's one of those jaguars Bellamy brought back from his hunting trip a few nights ago," Clarke replied slowly. "Ah- I think it's about to lunge!" Clarke yelled. They heard another twig snap. Octavia screamed at the top of her lungs and ran towards Clarke and the camp. Clarke didn't move but let a small grin spread across her face.

"Clarke, what are you-?" Octavia began but turned around to look at the jaguar. It wasn't a jaguar; it was a bird, hopping around. Clarke brushed past her.

"Sorry, your reaction was just priceless," Clarke quoted the girl's earlier words.

Octavia seemed to take a moment to process everything before she finally screamed out, "Bitch!"

"Octavia!" his voice boomed. "Octavia!" Bellamy ran into sight, panic all over his face. "O!" he yelled when he finally saw her. Clarke could see the relief flood his face. "Are you okay? I heard you scream."

"I'm fine," Octavia replied, walking over to her brother and giving his shoulder a nudge. "Your fiancée was just being a bit-…" Octavia seemed to quiet down as she looked at Clarke. Clarke looked at the siblings in question. "Uhm Clarke… you're not wearing a shirt…" Octavia commented. Realization hit Clarke and she turned every shade of pink.

"But, what's more important is no one is complaining so I vote the shirt stays off," Bellamy teased as he raised his hand in favour.

"Ha-ha you're so funny," Clarke retorted as she scrambled to turn her shirt right side up again in her hands.

"You really need to stop trying to seduce me before the wedding Clarke. I'm starting to get the feeling all you want is sex from me," Bellamy confessed.

"What? I didn't even-…" but Clarke gave up when she saw Bellamy grinning. "Idiot," she quipped. "If I was trying to seduce you, you'd have given in a long time ago."

"Is that so?" Bellamy smirked, he was challenging her.

"Did you want me to prove it?" Clarke teased.

"Oh dear lord," Octavia muttered, throwing her hands up. "You two are more preoccupied being horny morons than attending you own wedding! Why did I even bother planning it?" Clarke and Bellamy shared sheepish smiles.

"Sorry, O," Clarke said finally getting her shirt on. Clarke looked at Bellamy.

"What? I'm not apologizing! You were the one trying to seduce me. I'm the victim here!" Bellamy voiced. Octavia punched him.

"Shut up and let's go," she ordered and started walking. Instead of hearing Octavia's footsteps though, they heard shuffling from behind the group. Clarke saw as Bellamy pulled out his gun. Clarke looked behind her, searching for anything to clue them in on the source of the sound. They saw a flash of pale skin and black hair dart behind a nearby tree.

"Show yourself or I'll start shooting," Bellamy called out. He had slowly stepped in front of her and Octavia. "One…Two…Thr-."

"You're all going to die." A man stepped out from behind the tree. He wasn't a grounder. His clothes were torn everywhere, his hair a mess and he had a crazed look in his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Bellamy asked, his voice deadly. Clarke shifted to the side to get a better look at the man. "Clarke stay behind me," Bellamy ordered, never breaking eye contact with the man. Clarke just looked at the man again. He seemed familiar but she couldn't place him from where. Had he recently come down with the Ark?

"You think you're safe?" The man let out a cackle. "We're coming," he seethed and ran in the opposite direction. Bellamy shifted like he was getting ready to shoot but Clarke caught his arm.

"Bellamy don't!"

"What the hell Clarke!" He shouted.

"He was running away! He wasn't going to hurt us!

"Did you just completely miss his threat?!"

"No! But what good is shooting him?" she hissed.

"We take him back for information!"

"Guys!" Octavia yelled, interrupting their bickering. "This is getting us nowhere! We need to get back to camp!" Clarke and Bellamy shared a look that clarified that the conversation was not over. "This is all your fault Bellamy!" Octavia shouted in frustration.

"What?" Bellamy asked beyond confused. "That literally had nothing to do with me!"

"I told you the wedding would be jinxed if you saw Clarke!"

"Wha-? Octavia, you've got to be kidding me," Bellamy protested.

"Nope! Anything that goes wrong today is your fault now!"

"Great," Bellamy mumbled. The trio walked back quietly to camp. They found Kane and Abby near the Ark entrance and pulled them to the side. They told the two what had happened.

"I'll ask around if anyone has been acting strange or is missing," Kane offered before leaving.

"Could it be someone from Mount Weather?" Abby asked.

"Lexa swore none of the Mountain Men made it out of there alive after they had… finished," Clarke hesitated. She didn't want to know what had happened to them.

"Well then let's just hope it was an empty threat," Abby noted. Clarke nodded. Bellamy took her hand and they walked towards Octavia who was waiting for them by the gate.

"Woah, you two seem tense," she commented.

"Octavia not now," Bellamy warned. They were agitated at each other over their argument in the woods. Clarke cleared her head and thought about the wedding. They had decided to have it at 'Camp Blake' as it was now dubbed. As far as the Ark went, Bellamy and Clarke were signing a paper and celebrating. That's all there was to a wedding up in space. Lexa had sent a girl to explain the grounder custom ahead of time so Bellamy and Clarke could prepare. They held a ceremony that was a bit more intricate. The person that married them gave speeches about marriage, Bellamy and Clarke had to repeat phrases after them. It was weird but what choice did they have? They finally arrived at the camp and Clarke was blown away.

"The houses… they're all finished," she whispered. She took in the sight with wonder. It was their own little community and a pretty one at that. There were flowers everywhere embellishing the place and little decorations that Clarke couldn't figure out.

"When we got our people out of Mount Weather, they wanted to finish the camp. With the help of some of the Ark, they were able to finish what little was left in time," Bellamy explained and Clarke looked over at him with a smile. She couldn't hold back her excitement. There were a lot of people gathered around the center, where Clarke figured they need to be walking to. Obviously not everyone on the Ark had shown up but a good number did. Lexa stood with Indra at her side. Her grounders were spread out around the area.

"This is the part where you two smile like you actually want to get married and walk to the center," Octavia whispered. Clarke understood and held out her hand to Bellamy. They were in this together now. He locked their hands together and they started walking, hearing the whoops and cheers, especially from the 100 kids. Bellamy and Clarke laughed at their excitement and looked at each other.

"I'm still mad at you," Clarke commented.

"And I'm still mad at you," Bellamy threw back.

"Ass." She grinned.

"Idiot." He smirked.

"Moron."

"Bonehead."

"Loser," Clarke tried to say but was smiling too much. They reached the 'altar' and stood to face Nyko, the grounder healer and Kane. Bellamy and Clarke gave them curt nods.

"Welcome, people of the ground and of the sky. We are here today to join Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin in holy matrimony," Nyko called out. Clarke looked at Bellamy. He gave her hand a squeeze. This was it. There was no going back anymore. She was about to marry Bellamy. "I will make this short as I am sure most of us want to move on to the celebrations," Nyko continued. Praises were heard through the crowd making them laugh. "Bellamy, do you take Clarke for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Bellamy affirmed, never breaking eye contact with her.

"And do you, Clarke, take Bellamy for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Clarke replied. Octavia walked up to them with two rings in her hands. They were simple bands but were made of a bright silver she had never seen before. It must have been the real thing. Clarke looked over at Lexa, she was the only one who could have possibly made these for them. Lexa gave her a nod. Clarke and Bellamy each took a ring.

"Repeat after me," Nyko took them step by step through the words.

"I, Bellamy Blake, take you, Clarke Griffin, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." Clarke couldn't help but react to his words. There was so much behind them and he was staring at her so intensely as if they were the only two there. He slowly slid one of the rings on her finger.

"I, Clarke Griffin, take you, Bellamy Blake, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." She slid the other ring on his finger now.

"If anyone can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace," Nyko called out. Clarke looked around for a moment, half afraid her mother would say something but when she saw her mother, Abby looked like she had every intention to stay quiet. No one spoke. "Alright then I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Blake," Nyko shouted. Cheers erupted and people started jumping up and down. "You may now kiss your bride," Nyko yelled over the noise. Bellamy stepped towards Clarke and put one hand on her waist and one on her cheek.

"You ready to take on the world together Mrs. Blake?" Bellamy asked. She could sense that he was also asking for her permission to kiss her.

"Yes, I am Mr. Blake," she smiled. Bellamy swooped down and kissed her with every ounce he seemed to have, like he was trying to take all the words and promises he's said and put them into this one grand kiss. Clarke wrapped her hands around him and let herself get lost in the moment, lost in the promises that they'd both be happy and live a long happy life together. The crowd just cheered louder as they kissed with a few cat calls and 'leave it for the bedroom's. Bellamy and Clarke laughed, finally separating from the kiss.

"Now who's ready to celebrate?!" Bellamy shouted and the crowd erupted. Clarke turned to see Jasper and Monty running out carrying large jugs of, no doubt, moonshine. They made their way around the crowd and passed along more jugs to others. How much alcohol had they made? Jasper and Octavia ran up to them offering cups of moonshine.

"To Bellamy and Clarke!" Jasper raised his cup. "Their constant disagreements may have made our lives hell sometimes but at the end of the day they're what kept us alive this long!"

"To my brother finally getting his head out of his ass and realizing Clarke's as good as it can possibly get," Octavia chimed, winking at them. Bellamy rolled his eyes but Clarke just laughed. They took a swig of the drink.

"Jasper, this is delicious!" Clarke exclaimed.

"Thanks! Monty and I have been experimenting since we heard about the wedding!" Jasper said proudly and disappeared into the crowd. Bellamy and Clarke slowly walked through the crowd and received numerous pats on their shoulders and congratulations. Clarke saw as two younger boys walked by with new drinks in their hands. Well, they looked too young to drink anyway… Clarke snatched the drinks out of their hands. The boys, gave her a look and ran back to where Jasper was. Clarke offered Bellamy one.

"Trying to get me drunk princess?" Bellamy smirked.

"And why would I do that?" Clarke asked.

"To have your way with me tonight," Bellamy teased.

"I don't need to get you drunk to do that," she laughed.

"Is that so? I'd like to think it takes a little effort to get me into your bed," Bellamy taunted.

"By the end of the night, you'll be begging me to take you there Blake," she whispered as she started walking towards a couple girls she recognized from the 100 camp.

"We'll see about that… _Blake_," he called out. Blake. She smiled.

Clarke talked to the girls for a while before deciding to steal a whole jug of the amazing moonshine for herself and walking around the camp. She took in all of its beauty and wonders. She stumbled a bit over a couple rocks. Wow, she was drunk. She looked around and it was darker. Somehow, night had fallen without her noticing. How long had she been walking around? She had no clue. Clarke slowly made her way back to the festivities. Octavia found her and sloppily put her arm over Clarke. She was just as drunk.

"There's my sister-in-law," Octavia slurred her words. Clarke laughed at her not because it was particularly funny but because they were both too drunk for conversation. "When we first came down here, I totally hated your guts," Octavia confessed, "but now, you're so cool. My brother is totally all over you." Octavia snickered at her own words and Clarke just joined in. A lot of people seemed to have left by now, God knows what time it was, but there were still plenty walking around, drunk out of their minds.

"Princessssss," Bellamy purred from behind them. Clarke turned around but Octavia was too distracted by something else and started walking away. Clarke looked at Bellamy who was so obviously drunk too.

"Bellamy," Clarke said in her sexiest voice. She fully planned to go through with her earlier threat. How? She had no idea. The alcohol clouding her brain stopped her from thinking that far.

"Clarke, don't say my name like that," Bellamy whined. Clarke took a few steps closer.

"Like what?" she purred in his ear. She saw as his eyes grew dark with lust, making her think of every little thing Bellamy could do to her. It made something in Clarke's stomach twist. Oh god that look. She wouldn't be able to control herself around it. "I should probably go to bed," Clarke admitted, trying to dodge the situation now altogether. Bellamy caught on.

"You won't mind if I join you then? We do have to sleep in the same bed after all," he grinned, his smile lopsided. Clarke tried to appear unaffected but damn she was terrible at controlling her emotions when drunk. She stumbled on another rock and Bellamy's now slow reflexes barely caught her. They couldn't help but laugh. Everything was just so funny. They made their way to the grand house and stumbled in.

"First night in the new house and we're drunk out of our minds!" Bellamy laughed barley keeping the lamp in his hand stable.

"We're breaking it in!" Clarke called walking towards the room. She opened the door and stepped in. They had finally put the curtains in for privacy- good. She turned towards Bellamy and peeled her shirt off.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his words very slurred.

"I like sleeping in my bra and underwear, it's a lot more comfortable," Clarke knew she was so going to regret this tomorrow but she decided to tease Bellamy for now.

"Sounds fair. I only sleep in my boxers," Bellamy countered, taking his shirt and pants off. _Oh God not the abs and boxers_, Clarke thought. No, she was stronger than this. She would win this round on Bellamy.

"Perfect," she quipped and her pants joined her shirt on the floor. Bellamy didn't hide his jaw drop at Clarke in only her undergarments. She had to give it to Octavia, these made her look very sexy. "See something you like?" she asked.

In seconds, Bellamy was right in front of her. Clarke could feel his heavy breaths on her. She saw that look in his eyes again. She wanted him so badly. It was like every nerve in her body was screaming for her to close the distance between them. This was stupid. They hadn't talked about what they even were yet. No, she couldn't do this.

"Take me to bed," Bellamy whispered, admitting defeat. He _never_ gave up. _Ever. _Clarke suddenly couldn't control herself and her lips were on his and her hands were madly running over him. Bellamy kissed her back so passionately like no one had before. His strong arms picked her up and she hooked her legs around his waist.

"We're not going to remember this tomorrow," Clarke said in between kisses.

"I'm going to remember tonight for the rest of my life," Bellamy whispered and took her to the bed.

* * *

**So sorry for taking so long to update, I've been traveling for a while. Finally, the long awaited wedding :) I was going to write it a little differently but read a lot of your reviews/PMs and you guys really seemed to want a happy wedding :P Please let me know what you think/your favourite part/any other comments :)**


	8. Honeymoon Treaties

"HOLY SHIT," Octavia yelled. Clarke woke up with a blistering headache. She slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She was naked and laying on Bellamy who was also naked, but luckily for Octavia they were under a blanket. _Holy shit. _She had slept with Bellamy last night. She heard the man underneath her groan to the sudden waking. "You guys fucking wrecked this place!" Clarke looked around the room. The lamp on the bedside table was shattered on the floor. The two paintings that someone had put on the walls for decoration had fallen and joined the hundreds of books, papers and other things sprawled all over the floor. They really had done a number on the place but… Clarke smiled… it was worth it.

"Octavia, get out," Bellamy groaned underneath her. Clarke could feel his voice reverberating in his chest.

"Wish I could buuuuuut Clarke's mom wants you guys- OH MY GOD BELLAMY!" Octavia screamed. Bellamy and Clarke shot up to her horrified expression. They followed her glance to… Clarke's underwear? "DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH TIME I PUT INTO THOSE?" Octavia yelled at Bellamy. He dropped back into the bed with a groan. "You just couldn't take her pants off the normal way?!" Octavia screamed in frustration and walked away fuming.

"How did I get so lucky?" he murmured into the pillow. Clarke gave a little laugh and slowly got off out the bed. She picked up one of the sheets on the floor and wrapped it around herself. She heard as Bellamy shuffled on the bed and turned around. "Where are you going?"

"To see what my mom wants," Clarke replied turning away from him, "Well that is if I can find my pants." Bellamy laughed.

"No you're not," he argued and she heard the bed squeak as he got off. In seconds he was behind her. He put his arms around her and started planting kisses on her neck. Clarke felt like her knees could buckle. "We," he said between kisses, "are on our honeymoon." He put his hand around her right one which was holding the bed sheet around her. He loosened her grip until the sheets dropped to the floor and quickly spun her around, making Clarke gasp. He looked at her with the signature Bellamy smirk. "I'm sure your mother won't mind," he said and crashed his lips onto hers. She kissed him back with such a fire, like she had never before. He picked her up and she latched around his waist. Clarke leaned down and kissed him. Somehow their kisses were both passionate and at the same time so emotional. She poured her happiness and love into him and she could feel him doing the same. He carried her over to the bed where they fell into it and under the sheets. Bellamy kissed down her chest as Clarke tangled her fingers into his hair between sighs.

"I'M STILL IN THE HOUSE!" They heard Octavia scream from the kitchen. They froze and looked at each other. "Gross…ungrateful…," they heard Octavia muttering before the front door slammed. Clarke couldn't help but laugh and Bellamy joined.

"We probably should go see what my mom wants," Clarke said, caressing his face. Bellamy turned his cheek to place a kiss on her palm.

"Probably but we can be a bit late," he smiled and threw the sheets over them.

Clarke and Bellamy made their way through the camp and got a lot of "congrats" thrown their way. They just smiled and made their way to the new "town hall". Inside they found Abby and Kane along with Lexa and Indra waiting.

"What's going on?" Clarke looked around the room. Everyone seemed so tense.

"Clarke… Bellamy," Abby motioned, "you might want to sit down." They exchanged a look and took their respective seats.

"When we raided the Mountain, we thought we had killed everyone inside," Lexa began, "It appears a group of them were able to escape."

"How is that possible? The Mountain Men can't go outside," Bellamy argued.

"No, they can't therefore they must have had a hidden section inside that we didn't find," Lexa explained. Clarke and Bellamy exchanged looks. "Last night a man showed up at my camp with an offer." Lexa looked directly at Clarke. "They want 47 Sky Kru to replace the ones you saved. They don't care who they are, they just want 47."

"No," Clarke declared, "That's not happening. That's the end of it."

"We told them you wouldn't give your people up," Indra interjected, "They responded by showing us the weapons they could use to wipe out every last one of you."

"They've retaken the Mountain and have full access to the weapons," Abby pointed out.

"You've kept up your end of the alliance and we will keep ours," Lexa acknowledged as she and the Indra began getting up, "We've warned you and if you choose to fight, we will fight with you. The Mountain Men will be back in exactly a week's time." Clarke gave her a nod. "Keep in mind Clarke, this is 47 people versus your entire colony," with that the two left. Clarke looked over at Bellamy. They stared at each other, weighing Lexa's words. The silence was broken when Kane started coughing uncontrollably.

"Kane?" Clarke walked over to check on the man. He waved her off and Clarke turned to her mom for an explanation.

"He'll be fine," Abby assured, "Something has been going around the camp. A strain of the cold by the looks of it. Everyone's symptoms are a little different but it passes in about a week or so." If something was going around, that meant Clarke would undoubtedly be in the infirmary for the next few days. "So what are you thinking?" Abby asked when Kane's cough finally calmed down.

"We are NOT giving up 47 people," Bellamy spoke up.

"We'll figure something else out," Clarke declared. Abby shifted uncomfortably. "Were you considering it mom?"

"Clarke, I have to think of our people as a whole."

"And who were you thinking of giving up? Us again?" Bellamy's tone grew dark. Abby stayed silent and Clarke's heart dropped.

"You can talk to your people and see who wants to be sacrificed. Ours will have nothing to do with it," she retorted and left the tent. As soon as she was outside Bellamy caught her hand.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just don't understand how she can think these kids are so expendable," she replied as they started walking.

"I don't know but we'll figure something out. We'll talk to Lexa."

"Okay."

"Hey," he nudged her shoulder, "Smile, we're on our honeymoon." This did make a smile break out on Clarke's face.

"If only we got a break from everything like others." They spotted Octavia just into the woods and walked toward her. She had some of the 47 kids and some of the Ark helping her pick stuff out of the bushes.

"What's going on?" Clarke asked, looking around. Octavia eyed the two and stayed silent. Clarke raised her eyebrow. Octavia sighed. Everyone knew she couldn't keep anything in for long. She started walking further into the forest away from people.

"Monty found some miracle plant fruit stuff or something, I don't know. Abby heard and sent people from the Ark to collect it. Since it's technically around Camp Blake, I said it was ours and sent some of the teens to collect the stuff. That way they don't get all of it."

"Smart thinking," Bellamy noted.

"Thanks." She stared at the pair. "I'm still mad at you."

"No you're not, O," he countered.

"I spent forever on those Bell!"

"And they were put to good use," Bellamy smirked.

"Ew ew ew ew ew," Octavia repeated, getting a laugh from Bellamy. "What's up your butt?" Octavia asked, noticing Clarke's still moody demeanour. "Other than Bellamy."

"Octavia!" Clarke yelled causing the girl to giggle. "Bellamy was never up- no you know what never mind," she caved. The Blake siblings just laughed at her outburst. "I'm so done with you two," Clarke smiled.

"But seriously," Octavia said finally calming down, "What's up?" Clarke explained the whole Mountain Men situation to her. Though Abby didn't trust Octavia, Clarke did. The girl was smart and resourceful.

"So what can we do?" Octavia asked.

"We're figuring that out," Bellamy confessed. Clarke rubbed her eyes. The weight of the world seemed like it was tipping on her shoulders again, frustrating her.

"Damn, so much for happy ever after," Octavia said sarcastically.

"Bellamy!" They heard a girl scream. Clarke turned to see a tan brunette running towards them. She seemed to be a couple years older than Clarke, around Bellamy's age. She hopped up and jumped into Bellamy's arms.

"Nova?" Bellamy asked, confusion in his expression. He didn't hug her back. The girl slowly slid out of his arms and smacked her lips on his. Bellamy pushed the girl off, staring at her.

"Care to explain?" Clarke snarled at Bellamy. She didn't have the patience to be civil at this point. Her whole day had been wrecked with news of the Mountain Men. She did not need Bellamy's girl drama.

"Hey chick, do you mind?" The girl gave her a disgusted face as she looked Clarke up and down.

"Yeah, I do. Now why don't you get your hands off of my husband before I make you," Clarke threatened. The girl looked from Clarke to Bellamy.

"Husband? Bitch, this is my boyfriend," The girl fumed. "We were separated when he went on the dropship after Octavia," she brushed her hand over Bellamy's cheek with a pouty face. Clarke had a sudden flash back to finding about Raven, Finn's girlfriend on the Ark. Clarke looked at Bellamy.

"First Finn, now you? Wow I'm stuck in this cycle," Clarke muttered as she started walking away. Bellamy's hands were on her before she could even get a foot away.

"Clarke, stop," he seemed to plead. Clarke turned around to look at him. "Nova's not my girlfriend. She never was," he said, looking to the girl.

"Nova? I remember you talking about her…" Octavia thought out loud.

"See? You cared about me Bell, even if you don't want to admit it," the girl threw out confidence with every word. Clarke couldn't help but let the words sting a little.

"Yeah, I remember you now!" Octavia exclaimed to the girl as if an epiphany had just hit her. Nova grinned at Clarke. "You're the annoying girl Bellamy would always come home and complain about! You followed him around like a puppy after he did you in the A station bathrooms once." Octavia finished, proud of herself.

"You told your sister about your dirty pastimes?!" Clarke looked at Bellamy, his eyes as wide as hers.

"Nah, I saw it in one of his million messages from her and his friends," Octavia explained. Bellamy turned to glare at Octavia. "Oh come on, I was locked up in that house my entire life! It was my only entertainment."

"Bellamy and I go way further than that," Nova scoffed.

"Yeah I bet. He probably fucked you in the B station bathrooms too and the C station and the D station and-,"Octavia blundered.

"Octavia!" Bellamy bellowed. Octavia gave him an 'I'm just saying…' shrug. Bellamy turned to Nova. "Look, you and I were never anything. I was bored and you were lonely. I realize that was a dick move on my part back then but it is what it is. You and I don't exist. We never have. This," Bellamy put his hand on the small of Clarke's back, "is Clarke and she is my wife." Nova looked between them.

"You'll come back to me," Nova reassured Bellamy as she turned on her heal and walked away.

"Creepy stalker chick is back," Octavia mumbled. Clarke looked as Bellamy seemed to recognize something in her worlds.

"How many of my messages did you read?" He demanded.

"A lot…" Octavia admitted. Bellamy looked like he was about to yell something but decided against it.

"O, can you give us a moment," he asked. Octavia nodded and left them alone. Bellamy slowly turned back to Clarke. She just stared at him. She wasn't angry but she didn't know how to feel either.

"Princess… I would _never _lie to you like Finn did. I have a history, a bad one, with girls but I'll never lie to you about them. Nova was just another girl that passed through my radar. Nothing there," he assured her.

"I know… I just…. I had a flashback to finding out about Raven and I can't take that kind of heartbreak again. I've had my heart broken twice now and I'm not going to let it happen again Bellamy," she declared.

"I don't know what we are exactly or what's going to happen but I swear I will _never_ hurt you Clarke," Bellamy replied. Clarke sighed.

"I know," she admitted. She put his arm around her shoulder. "Come on, let's go negotiate war treaties on our honeymoon."

* * *

**Let me know what you guys thought :)**


	9. Cobweb of Lies

Clarke vomited into the bucket again. "This sucks." The illness had slowly spread around the camp and after two weeks of helping patients it had finally gotten to Clarke. She had been woken up this morning with the overwhelming need to vomit and had been nauseous and dizzy, making her stay in all day.

"Power through it babe," Bellamy said as he set the plates on the table. Clarke rolled her eyes. Bellamy had gotten the sickness last week but he seemed to recover faster than others.

"Ugh. I feel so gross and nauseous," she croaked chewing on some mint leaves. The kind they had found growing around the camp were very strong to her relief, taking the taste of puke away immediately.

"Well," Bellamy said helping her up, "I still think you're hot." They sat down at their little table where the tea she had made a second ago was waiting.

"Thanks," she put her head on his shoulder. Between dealing with the Mountain Men, Bellamy getting sick and now her getting sick, they hadn't had any private time with each other. "Any news from the grounder front?"

They had refused to give up any people to the Mountain Men. They couldn't kill everyone from the Ark. They needed them in order to be able to walk outside again. Plus, the grounders had caused so much damage to the control room and others that it would be a while before they could really retaliate.

"No, but I do have news on the… Nova front," he said carefully. Clarke's anger flared but before he could explain their front door was slammed open. Lexa barged in with 8 grounders behind her.

"I told you what would happen if I found out you two were lying," Lexa drew her sword.

"Woah, woah, woah," Bellamy held his hand up and pushed Clarke behind him with his other. "What are you talking about?"

"Do you take me for a fool?" Lexa looked pissed. "My men saw you in the woods with another woman today," she eyed him. Clarke's stomach dropped. This must have been what he was about to tell her just before they came in. "I had a feeling from the start you two were lying. I should have followed my gut from the beginning." She marched toward them, sword raised.

"HEY!" Clarke screamed out. Lexa paused but stared her down. "Stop this. Bellamy and I _are _together."

"Lies," the venom is Lexa's voice was apparent.

"What you saw, it's not what you think," Bellamy argued.

"That's enough from you," Lexa hissed. "As for you Clarke," she said, turning to her, "I held a lot of respect for you. You are a brave and a smart leader but I what kind of an example would I make for my people if I let you pass with this lie?" She saw in Lexa's eyes that no matter what they said it wouldn't matter. Lexa had made up her mind that they were lying but Clarke had to try.

"Lexa, just listen…" Clarke smelled fished. One of Lexa's men must have been gathering food today because the smell was very apparent and making her gag.

"You cannot mend this Clarke." She didn't hear of word of it, just grabbed for Bellamy's arm. He took one look at her and went for the bucket and just in time. Clarke spilled what little was left in her stomach out into the bucket. And this was only Day 1. This thing lasted at least a week.

"Who ever dealt with fish, get out!" Clarke yelled, afraid she'd vomit again. No one moved.

"What's wrong with her?" Lexa asked Bellamy. Clarke just held her head over the bucket waiting for the next round.

"She…," he looked down at her and his eyes lit up, "she's pregnant!" Clarke lost all self-control and hurled again. _She's what?!_

"Kyrian out!" Lexa commanded. One of the men shuffled out of the doorway and Clarke immediately relished in the absence of the stench. She lifted her head to look at Bellamy who kept a straight face. _Shit._

"We're having a child and if that isn't proof enough that I really do love her then I don't know what is," Bellamy boasted.

"Is this true?" Lexa turned to Clarke who was barley getting up again. She had no choice but to go with Bellamy otherwise Lexa would be even more pissed and probably kill them on the spot.

"Yes," Clarke acknowledged, "I didn't want to say anything until I was sure," she added before Lexa could ask why then they hadn't spread the news. Lexa silently looked between the two.

"I hope for your sake you're telling the truth," Lexa said coldly.

"I am," Clarke said confidently, she was anything but.

"Then you'll have no problem if I send a healer over to check tomorrow."

"None at all."

"Good," Lexa looked around the room, "We'll speak tomorrow then." She nodded to the two and left. As soon as the door closed Clarke lost it.

"PREGNANT?" She screamed. "YOU TOLD HER I WAS PREGNANT?!"

"Princess, calm down," he put his arms on her shoulder but she brushed them off.

"What is wrong with you Bellamy? She'll kill us." She yelled. "You have to put a baby in me now!" Clarke realized what she said a moment too late.

"There are nicer ways to get me into bed, Clarke," he smirked.

"Bellamy this isn't a joke," she said desperately. "She's quickly going to realize I'm not pregnant."

"Women are always nauseous and vomiting their first few weeks. You're already sick so you have that covered," he countered.

"What happens when I get better again? What happens when I'm five months in and not showing?"

"We'll say you lost the child," Bellamy massaged her shoulders, "We're going to be okay."

"I don't know the first thing about being pregnant," she said grabbing another mint leaf.

"I do." She raised her eyebrows at him. "From my mom! When she was pregnant," he laughed. Clarke sighed. "All we have to worry about now is getting you positive results tomorrow." He stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, letting one hand rest on her bottom. "Or we can always spend all night trying," he smirked. Clarke snorted.

"Kids haven't even crossed your mind for the next 10 years Bellamy," she ran her hand up his thigh, "You are just trying to get in my pants."

"Is it working?" he smiled against her lips.

"It might be." He kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pushed her into a nearby wall where his hands started to fiddle with the hem of her shirt before slipping under. Clarke moaned and the touch of his hands on her bare skin.

"GUYS?" Octavia burst through the door. Bellamy groaned, taking his out of her shirt and resting his forehead on Clarke's.

"Why does she always have to interrupt us?" he complained. "What do you want?" he asked not turning away from Clarke.

"First of all remind me never to go near that wall ew," Octavia made a gagging voice.

"Then you might want to avoid the couch, the table, the kitchen counter, the rug by the fireplace… you know what?" he turned to look at her, "Avoid it all and come back tomorrow." Octavia rolled her eyes.

"I saw Lexa coming in and she looked pissed. I was worried about you guys," Octavia said sincerely. "What happened? I thought she was going to kill you."

"So did I," Clarke sighed falling into Bellamy's side, "It was all just a big misunderstanding."

"Well I'm glad you guys are okay," Octavia gave them a small smile. Clarke knew what he was going to say before Bellamy even opened his mouth and groaned.

"We're better than okay. We're expecting!" he announced. Octavia lost it.

* * *

**Long time since the last update. I came up with a few more twists and turns for the story. I know we're way past 2x08 where this story started so I'm not sure if anyone is still reading. Please leave a review and let me know.**


	10. The Test

Clarke groaned as her stomach began to churn. She had slept through the night without running to the bucket but her stomach was threatening to change that. She opened her eyes to find bright morning sunshine filling the room. It was her favourite time of the day. Everything was so peaceful and quiet. She looked at the sleeping man next to her and smiled.

"Staring is really creepy you know," he mumbled. Clarke laughed as she began drawing circles on his bare chest. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking about Lexa's test today," she confessed. It had been gnawing at her all night. Bellamy gently laid his hand on hers.

"We figured it out. We'll be fine," he kissed her forehead.

"What if the plan doesn't work?"

"Princess," he tipped her head to look at him, "It's going to work." Clarke reached up to place a gentle kiss on his lips. She cozied up into his chest again and covered herself with the blanket.

"Can't we just stay here forever?" She complained. Bellamy chuckled.

"If only." Clarke felt herself falling asleep again when suddenly bile rose up in her stomach. She ran out of the bed a grabbed the bucket.

"I can't do another 5 days of this," she said after vomiting.

"Maybe it'll pass faster for you too," he said, getting out of the bed. He grabbed his jeans and threw them on over his boxers. Clarke felt herself get sad. "What's wrong?" Bellamy looked at her with concern.

"I like it when you're just in boxers," she felt like she could be on the verge of tears.

"What?" Bellamy's face channelled from confusion to amusement.

"I don't want you to wear pants. I want you to stay inside in just your boxers with me all day," she cried out. She saw as Bellamy tried to stop his laugh but couldn't. He walked over to her and helped her up.

"I think this sickness and your anxiety is making you lose it," he laughed, "Let's go get you some tea." He led her into the kitchen where she started making her home remedy for the illness. It was actually a remedy for a lot of different symptoms but she had found it very effective on patients with the current flu strain. After a cup of the tea she already felt her brain clearing up and embarrassment from her earlier words creeping up. Better to pretend it never happened.

"So, what were you doing in the woods with Nova yesterday?" Bellamy seemed to freeze in his tracks. He sighed and sat down next to her.

"Nova was always… persistent," he said slowly, "After we… well she started following me around wanting more than just a physical relationship. It seems that even with everything that's happened, she's still on that track." Clarke would be lying is she said that didn't scare her a bit. She knew Bellamy would never intentionally hurt her but he did have a history of sleeping around and Nova was very tall, tan, and hot. "She ambushed me in the woods yesterday in hopes that I'd cave. She… kissed me but I didn't return anything, I swear." He looked at her like he really wanted her to believe him.

"I know," Clarke sighed, "Why is she so caught up in you though? I mean you're hot," Clarke smiled, "but looks are not worth going crazy over."

"I have power. She thinks if we get together she'll be high class and Nova is _very_ superficial." A knock at the door interrupted their conversation.

"I got it," Bellamy called out and opened the door. On the other side was Ava, one of her former classmates. Ava was conveniently 3 weeks pregnant. She had made a huge scene in the middle of camp a few days ago when she and her on and off again boyfriend got into a fight which was perfect for Clarke.

"Ava! I'm so glad you came," Clarke walked over and gave her a hug. The girl returned the gesture. "Come, sit down," she motioned at the couch.

"Wow, your house is very nice," the girl said looking around in awe.

"Thank you," Clarke sat down by the girl. "So I should probably explain why I called you here. Some of my people found an herb we believe could help with determining pregnancies. You know how teenagers now are so it's really important for us to be able to know straight away if they are or aren't pregnant. Since you are the only known woman to be pregnant right now, I was hoping you'd help us out." Clarke noticed as Ava seemed to shift in her seat. Normally she'd tell the girl it was alright, that she didn't have to if she was uncomfortable but under the life and death circumstances, there was no room for empathy. "Please, it would mean a lot if you helped us out. We just need one sample." In the older ages and even to the modern day Ark, one of the most popular ways to test for pregnancy is through urine. They had predicted Nyko would no doubt test that.

"Alright," Ava caved. Clarke looked up at Bellamy and smiled.

* * *

"The test is easy," Nyko explained holding up some kind of mixture, "We put these herbs in the urine. If the liquid turns blue, you're pregnant."

"If it doesn't, you're dead," Indra added.

"Fine," Clarke hated the smug look on Indra's face.

"You must perform the test here," Lexa called out when Clarke turned and started walking.

"In front of everyone?" Bellamy asked.

"I am _not _peeing in front of everyone," Clarke declared.

"I don't trust you," Lexa hissed.

"I don't want another man looking at my wife," Bellamy interjected, staring Nyko. There was a moment of silence as the tension in the air grew.

"I'll do it behind the kitchen counter. You'll still technically see me without… seeing me," Clarke offered.

Lexa stared at her for a while before finally speaking, "Fine." Clarke nodded and went around the kitchen counter. She looked down at the cabinet door that was open but hidden from their view. Inside was Ava's sample. Clarke pulled up an identical bowl to Ava's and showed it to Lexa.

"Nothing here," Clarke waved it around. The room grew awkward as Clarke had to unzip her pants and pee. She gently put the bowl down in the cabinet as to not make a sound.

"Commander!" a grounder came barging through the door. He said something frantically in Trigedasleng turning everyone's attention away from Clarke. She frantically pulled up her underwear and pants. She went to grab for Ava's bowl and her stomach dropped. Which one had she just put down? They were identical except for a little chip on the bottom of Clarke's bowl. She couldn't lift the bowls and check now. _Shit shit shit. _Clarke's heart started to pound. Which one was Ava's? She looked up to see Lexa dismissing the man. Clarke grabbed one of the bowls, hoping her gut was right. Lexa turned back to look at her.

"The Mountain Men have sent someone to our camp," she announced.

"What? We have to-," Bellamy started but Lexa cut him off with the wave of her hand.

"No. Not until I know you two can be trusted," she beckoned. Clarke gulped and walked over with the bowl. She looked over at Bellamy. He seemed to sense her unease and his eyes went wide. He understood something had gone wrong with their plan. Clarke placed the bowl on the table and went over to stand by Bellamy. She wrapped her fingers around his as her heart threatened to leap out of her chest. Nyko crushed up whatever herbs he had and one by one dropped them into the bowl. Clarke's breathing grew ragged as she stared at it. The colour didn't change. She had grabbed her bowl. Clarke squeezed Bellamy's hand as he looked at her. She looked around the room to see the grounders shifting stares amongst themselves.

"Wait!" Bellamy yelled out. "It's turning blue," he nearly cried out. "It's turning blue." Clarke looked to see the liquid slowly take on a new shade. She let out a huge breath of relief. Oh God. That was close. That was so close. Lexa looked over at Nyko who gave her a nod in confirmation.

"I believe congratulations are in order," Lexa said, turning to them. "We'll expect you at camp in an hour." She turned away, walking out of the door, Nyko and Indra in tow.

"Oh my god," Clarke gasped as her lungs finally started working again. She looked up at Bellamy. "The rider came in and I mixed up the two. I wasn't sure if I had grabbed Ava's or not," she got out in ragged breaths. Bellamy laughed in relief and put his arms around her.

"Princess you scared the shit out of me," he laughed in her hair. Clarke let herself smile. They had done it.

"Okay so I've started thinking about names," Octavia said walking in with a paper in her hands. "I like Lance, Hayden, Aiden" she began. The pair unwrapped themselves from each other to look at her.

"Those are all boy names. What if it's a girl?" Bellamy asked.

"Then you're naming it Octavia," she retorted like he had just asked her the stupidest question in the world. Clarke laughed as Bellamy walked past them to close the front door.

"Octavia, Clarke's not really pregnant," Bellamy chuckled.

"Thank god," Clarke added. Octavia just stared at the two.

"WHAT?!" she screamed.

"You ran out before I could explain last night," Bellamy smirked.

"I hate you both," Octavia threw the paper up dramatically.

"Come on, we're heading to the grounder camp. We'll explain on the way." They shuffled out the door way.

"I hope you know I told the whole camp already," Octavia snorted.

"That's awesome," Bellamy laughed at Clarke's dismay. "Hey Princess, do you think we could get you one of those fake baby bellies?" Clarke shoved him and laughed.

"Only if you're going to be wearing it."


End file.
